Para Sempre
by breech
Summary: A promessa delas era de que seria para sempre. Irá o amor sobreviver as dificuldades? Ele será maior que o orgulho? Uma promessa pode mesmo durar todo esse tempo?
1. Presente de Aniversário

Selena sorriu quando sentiu aquele corpo perto do dela, o calor confortável que sempre dava a ela vontade de sorrir. Abriu os olhos encarando a escuridão por alguns instantes até se acostumar com a iluminação, quando isso aconteceu, olhou para o lado ainda feliz.

Ali estava a razão para a sua felicidade, o amor de sua vida, a pessoa com quem ela planejava passar o resto de sua vida. Seu sorriso aumentou ao pensar nisso. Com cuidado para não acordar a pessoa ao seu lado, ela colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha e lhe deu um beijo no nariz, adorando o modo como sua namorada parecia absurdamente adorável dormindo.

A garota recebeu o carinho franzindo o rosto por um momento, o que fez Sel rir baixinho. Ela olhou para baixo, para a confusão que eram seus corpos nus enrolados nos lençois, o que lhe fez rir baixo outra vez, com as cenas da noite anterior passando aleatoriamente por sua mente.

Subitamente consciente do frio que fazia, Selena levantou a outra garota de leve, pegando o lençol e cobrindo as duas. O gesto fez a outra menina resmungar.

"Lena... Eu estou cansada..." Sua voz era grogue, mas ainda assim era a mais adorável voz que Selena já havia ouvido, ela sorriu sabendo que era quase impossível se sentir mais feliz.

"Eu sei meu amor." Sel beijou sua testa e olhou para o relógio na cabiceira. Já eram quase cinco da manhã. "Eu só queria te dar feliz aniversário."

A menina sorriu em seu sono e se apertou mais à namorada. "Eu te amo Lena..."

O coração de Selena pareceu pequeno demais para suportar todo o amor que ela sentiu só naquele momento. Apertou ainda mais a outra garota junto a si, ela não queria nenhum espaço entre as duas. "Eu sei Dems." Demetria riu baixinho." Mas eu te amo mais!"

Selena olhou para o rosto de Demi, que agora tentava manter seus olhos abertos só para ver o sorriso dela. Aquele sorriso era como o seu sol, que aquecia tudo em volta. Ela sorriu ainda sonolenta.

A mais velha esticou a mão para a mesinha e pegou uma pequena caixa vermelha. De lá tirou um anel prateado que tinha uma pequena pedra de brilhante, simples mas especial. "Eu queria ter feito isso ontem, mas você me atacou antes que eu tivesse oportunidade." As duas riram e Selena fez o aro deslizar pelo anelar direito de Demi. "Então eu vou fazer isso agora." Ela deu um beijo na testa de Demi antes de olhar em seus olhos. "Quer casar comigo?"

Mesmo no escuro foi possível ver o brilho no olhar de Demetria. Talvez fossem as lágrimas. O sono esquecido em algum lugar, a emoção tomando seu lugar. Ela se aproximou da namorada e lhe beijou, como se ali pudesse transmitir tudo o que não conseguia com as palavras. Ela queria mostrar o seu amor, o quanto ele era infinitamente grande.

Quando o ar foi preciso, as duas se separaram sorrindo. "Isso significa um sim?" Selena pegou a mão direita de Demi e beijou o local onde a aliança repousava, sem quebrar o contato visual em nenhum momento. "Para sempre."


	2. Fim de Tarde na Praia

E lá estava Selena de pé no altar, o sol do fim de tarde iluminando um lado do seu rosto enquanto ela esperava a entrada de Demi. O barulho das ondas era o único que lhe acalmava. Ela vestiu roupas muito simples. Uma calça branca larga, uma bata também branca e rasteiras. Seus cabelos caídos nos ombros, estavam enrolados e ela os enfeitava com uma flor cor-de-rosa grande. Não foi preciso muita maquiagem.

Uma música suave encheu o ambiente e Sel soube que era a hora da entrada da noiva. Ela sorriu ainda mais, era como se ela tivesse sido feita apenas para aquele momento. A garota se virou e ficando de frente para os convidados, foi que ela pôde ver Demetria. Seu coração pareceu parar por um minuto.

A noiva vestia um vestido perolado soltinho que vinha até os joelhos. Seus cabelos também enrolados, quase tocavam sua cintura e ali havia uma flor igual à de Selena. A maquiagem, também leve lhe deixava natural, e isso era algo que a garota do altar adorava.

Quando Demi chegou ao altar, Selena pegou uma de suas mãos e a beijou. Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de ambas e elas sabiam que não havia como ser mais felliz.

O juíz de paz falou algumas palavras, coisas bonitas sobre apoiar um ao outro acima de qualquer coisa. Mas a atenção das meninas era voltada uma para a outra. Olhares apaixonados, sorrisos bobos. Até a hora da troca de votos.

"Eu, Selena Marie Gomez prometo à você uma vida cheia de amor. Eu prometo a você minha fidelidade, o meu respeito e o meu carinho. Tudo que eu fizer será pensando no nosso bem, mas principalmente na sua felicidade. E assim, eu a tomo como esposa." A garota pegou uma aliança na cestinha que Maddie havia trago e sorriu. O aro prateado com as inscrições "Amar-te irei", deslizou pelo dedo de Demetria que chorou.

A mais nova pegou a outra aliança e virou para Lena. "Eu, Demetria Devonne Lovato te ofereço o meu amor, minha fidelidade, minha preocupação e meu carinho. Prometo à você a minha dedicação por todos os dias da minha vida. E assim, eu a tomo como esposa." O anel deslizou no dedo da mais velha que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"E pelo poder concedido a mim pelo Estado, eu as declaro mulher e esposa. Vocês já podem se beijar."

Selena puxou Demi mais para perto, as mãos em sua cintura. Demetria foi quem fechou a distância entre seus rostos e elas trocaram um beijo calmo que foi aplaudido por todos os convidados. As mãos de Demi foram para o pescoço de Sel e elas se apertaram, felizes por se sentirem tão perto.

"Você vai me amar, Demi?" A mais alta perguntou com um sorriso quando elas se separaram. A outra garota sorriu e beijou a aliança da esposa com sua promessa: "Para sempre."


	3. Quarto de Hotel

Demi gargalhou quando a esposa a pegou no colo, no estilo noiva na porta do quarto. Beijou a bochecha dela com muito carinho e abraçou o pescoço de Selena ainda mais apertado. A garota retribuiu o gesto girando Demi no meio do quarto fazendo as duas rirem alto. A mais velha delicadamente colocou a outra em cima da cama e lhe roubou um selinho rápido.

"Feliz Sra. Demetria Devonne Lovato Gomez?"

O sorriso que ela dava respondia por ela. Duvidava que pudesse se sentir mais feliz do que se sentia naquele momento. Puxou Selena para si e acabou a derrubando em cima de si mesma, as duas riram outra vez incapazes de esconder tamanha felicidade.

"Para ficar melhor eu acho que deveria ganhar um beijo, sabe Selena Marie Gomez Lovato?"

"Acho que posso resolver isso."

A garota levantou um pouco seu corpo, ficando apoiada nas mãos e abaixou a cabeça para dar um beijo apaixonado na esposa. Sua língua pediu passagem para a boca de Demi que concedeu sem problemas. Elas faziam movimentos calmos e sincronizados e a mão de Demetria foi para as costas de Selena.

A mais velha se separou do beijo e passou a dar vários beijos pelo rosto da outra que começou a rir baixinho. Passados alguns instantes, desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela e Demi fechou os olhos se entregando às sensações.

Quando chegou aos ombros de sua mulher, Selena deu ali pequenas mordidas que causaram à menina um imenso sorriso. Demi subiu uma de suas mãos para a nuca de Selena passando as unhas por ali e se assegurando que a menina não saísse daquele lugar, abriu os olhos fiitando o teto.

Após beijar o colo de Demetria, Selena olhou para a menina embaixo dela que sorria como nunca, fazendo um sorriso igual surgir em seu rosto.

"Já falei que eu te amo?"

"Não na última meia hora." Ela riu.

"Pois eu te amo Sra. Lovato Gomez, porque você é minha agora!"

A mais nova puxou a esposa para outro beijo, dessa vez mais urgente. Era inevitável para ela querer tanto Selena quando tudo nela era tão perfeito. Sua doçura, seu jeitinho calmo, seus beijos, seu corpo. Quando esse pensamento passou por sua cabeça, apertou a cintura da garota que sorriu entre o beijo se separando com vários selinhos.

Desceu sua boca outra vez até o ombro dela e olhando em seus olhos começou a retirar uma das alças do vestido com a boca mesmo. Quando ela terminou de tirar a outra, Demi a puxou desesperadamente para si contagiada pela paixão que vira nos olhos de Selena.

Suas mãos brincaram com a barra da camisa da menina por um momento mínimo até que ela levantou a peça e a tirou, jogando-a para o lado de qualquer jeito. Seus dedos, um pouco frios, pousaram no estômago da mais velha que se arrepiou.

Ela levou a mão até a perna da garota e a levantou, até que Demi a enrolasse em sua cintura, a prendendo bem junto de si. Com a mesma mão, abriu o zíper na lateral do vestido.

Separou-se do beijo e começou a chupar devagar algumas partes do pescoço de Demetria que gemeu manhosa com o carinho. Sua boca passou pelos ombros, clavícula até chegar ao colo de sua mulher. Levatou e puxou o vestido deixando-a só com uma calcinha preta de renda.

Sentou-se na cintura da menina e por um momento apenas a observou. Os olhos castanhos a olhavam com uma mistura de carinho e luxúria irresistível, nos lábios rosados um grande sorriso, capaz de iluminar todo o quarto. Os cabelos negros estavam espalhados e bagunçados por cima do travesseiro, aquele corpo ali, cheirando baunilha, todinho para ela, apenas lhe esperando. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu.

"O que foi?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça, pairando pouco acima do rosto de Demi.

"Você tem noção do quanto é linda?"

A menina passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e sorriu ainda mais (aquilo era humanamente possível?). Mordiscou seu queixo algumas vezes enquanto entrelaçava as pernas em sua cintura a prendendo outra vez.

"Sou é? Você pode me mostrar o quanto?"

Selena riu e beijou a ponta do nariz dela, suas bochechas, passando a mão em suas pernas já descobertas e apertando cada centímetro daquela pele.

Demetria colocou uma de suas mãos no cós da calça da esposa que entendeu o recado e tirou a peça. As posições se inverteram e foi a vez da mais nova de admirar a outra em sua langerie branca. Sem poder se conter, começou a beijar o colo dela enquanto colocava uma mão em suas costas tentando abrir o sutiã. Quando conseguiu, o jogou do outro lado do quarto e envolveu um dos seios de Selena com sua boca, arrancando um gemido da garota.

O chupou com carinho enquanto acariciava o outro. A garota embaixo arqueava as costas em busca de mais contato e dava pequenos puxões no cabelo de Demi, que querendo fazer as coisas do jeito que ela achava certo, passou a dar o mesmo tratamento ao seio que ela antes massageava.

Depois de se satisfazer por ali, desceu mordendo a barriga daquela que agora era a sua esposa. Com a ponta da língua, circulou o umbigo de Selena. Os gemidos baixos que saíam de sua boca, eram como música aos seus ouvidos. Uma música só dela. Quando tentou descer mais um pouco, voltou a sua posição original e riu com isso, Lena gostava de satisfazê-la primeiro.

Com apenas um movimento sua calcinha foi embora para algum lugar no meio do quarto e um único dedo deslizou para dentro dela a fazendo ofegar. Era difícil saber se a boca de Selena chupava seu pescoço, beijava sua barriga ou mordia seus seios. Ela parecia estar em todos os lugares, e ela queria sempre mais, de tudo.

E era atendida, ela tinha mais. Mais mordidas, mais beijos, mais carinhos, mais um dedo. Suas unhas arrumaram morada na pele das costas de Selena e sua voz ecoava alta no quarto de hotel.

Quando seu corpo abrigou um terceiro dedo, não demorou muito para que ela atingisse seu orgasmo praticamente gritando o nome da esposa. Ela tremeu enquanto recebia vários beijinhos no pescoço.

"Abra os olhos Demi." A voz de Selena era rouca e ela obedeceu, a encontrando olhando para ela com amor e desejo, sentiu os dedos dela abandonarem seu centro. "Diga que me ama."

Sorriu e fez seu corpo se encontrar com o dela, arrepiando-se com o fato deles se encaixarem tão perfeitamente, como se houvessem sido feitos para estarem juntos.

"Eu te amo minha Selena." As duas sorriram com a frase. A mais velha pegou as duas taças de champagne que foram deixadas no criado-mudo especialmente para elas e entregou uma a Demi que já havia se sentado enrolada num lençol.

"Você nunca vai me abandonar, não é? Eu sempre serei o amor de sua vida? Vou ter você para acordar comigo a cada manhã?"

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Selena num carinho e aconchegou-a em seu colo da melhor forma possível, no fundo daqueles olhos pôde ver medo. Um medo tão bobo em sua opinião! Espalhou beijos por seus ombros e ganhou um sorriso.

"Eu vou estar aqui para você Lena." Mordeu sua bochecha carinhosamente, fazendo a outra rir. "Para sempre."

Elas brindaram e tomaram um gole do champagne se preparando para a segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta parte da noite.


	4. Tudo menos egoísta

"Como você pode ser tão egoísta Demi? Eu estou precisando de você aqui agora e você simplesmente age como se não se importasse!"

A voz dela era quebrada pelo choro mas ainda assim determinada. De algum lugar a raiva lhe surgiu e ela não pôde contê-la.

"Egoísta? Egoísta Selena? Eu aceito ser chamada de tudo, menos egoísta."

"Egoísta sim! Minha tia m-o-r-r-e-u Demi! Aquela que você conheceu por toda a sua vida, aquela que foi a primeira a nos ajudar quando todos estavam contra a gente e eu preciso de você aqui, ela merecia sua presença e você simplesmente... você.. arg! Você só pensa na sua turnê estúpida!"

Demi fechou os olhos e respirou algumas vezes tentando em vão se acalmar, ela não queria falar coisas que sabia que ia se arrepender depois, mas estava muito difícil.

"Eu estou sentindo a morte da Lílian tanto quanto você Selena, você sabe que estou... Ela era parte da minha família também, e eu a amava tanto quanto você, você sabe... Mas você também conhece as burocracias de uma turnê, já fez várias dessas antes, não me faça ficar pior do que eu já estou."

Selena jogou um de seus travesseiros do outro lado do quarto. Ela estava frustada, carente, assustada, com raiva e com saudades. Ela queria a tia com ela, ela queria um abraço de Demi. Ela estava desesperada.

"Vem para casa Demi." Sua voz era só um sussurro, o que quebrou a esposa. "Eu não posso Lena. Eu sinto muito..."

A mesma raiva de antes voltou a lhe preencher e antes que percebesse, estava discutindo outra vez. "Eu não sei porque ainda estou falando com você, fica nessa merda dessa turnê, com esses seus músicos idiotas, eu sei que a música é mais importante que sua família." E desligou.

Demi quase teve um acesso de raiva, como Selena pôde ter dito aquilo? Tacou seu celular na parede com toda a força e gritou de frustação. Ela odiava brigar com a mulher.

Uma batida na porta de seu camarim a distraiu por um instante. "Entra." Era Alexis, uma de suas backing vocals.

"Olha Demi, eu sei que até agora você não foi em nenhuma de nossas comemorações pós-show, mas os meninos pediram para te chamar de novo, para ver se você se distrai um pouco... A gente vai para uma festa na casa de um conhecido do Joey. Tá afim?"

Ela realmente não havia ido a nenhuma das festas pós-show. Não que não quisesse, mas resolvia ficar no hotel em respeito à Selena, muitas vezes conversando com a própria por vídeo conferência. Quando ia recusar o convite, a voz da esposa a chamando de egoísta lhe veio à mente.

"Só vou me trocar, me espera que eu vou com vocês."

-x-

Demi estava fora de seu estado normal já. Havia perdido a conta de quantas doses de vodca havía tomado, além das garrafas de cerveja e outros drinques que ela mal podia lembrar o nome. E não era só ela que estava bêbada, todos da equipe estavam ruins.

Só fora ali para tentar esquecer Selena, mas a cada gole outras lembranças lhe invadiam e com raiva ela forçava outra dose, outro copo. E fora assim que chegara àquele ponto.

Ela estava beijando ardentemente Greg, seu baterista musculoso. No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia ser errado, ela era casada! Mas não conseguia se afastar por mais que tentasse.

De alguma forma os dois conseguiram abrir a porta e andar até a cama, antes de cair em cima dela. Greg começou a beijar o pescoço de Demi e tudo que ela conseguia lembrar era Selena lhe chamando de egoísta.

As blusas se foram e por mais que prometesse a si mesma não deixar aquilo ir ainda mais longe, só conseguia apertar ele ainda mais perto, se arrepiar ao contato da boca dele em sua pele exposta. Era tão diferente do que estava acstumada! Mais forte, mais selvagem, ela tinha certeza que ficaria marcada.

Greg tirou o resto das roupas e mesmo aí Demetria não foi capaz de pará-lo. Ele levou aquilo o mais longe que poderia ter ido e ela apertou os lençois o máximo que pôde enquanto reprimia um grito que queria soltar.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo aquilo durou, a bebida ainda a deixava tonta, sem conseguir distinguir nada direito. Ela nem sequer se deu conta que dormira ali mesmo, num quarto de hotel, nua em cima da cama e embaixo do corpo também nu de seu baterista.


	5. Ligações & Desculpas

Demi só acordou aquela manhã porque seu celular estava tocando sem parar, por ela seu sono seria prolongado inefinidamente. Sua dor de cabeça era tanta que ela acreditou por um momento que queriam partí-la no meio. A luz que escapava entre as cortinas quase lhe cegava e xingou em pensamento a pessoa que estava lhe ligando àquela hora. Atendeu o telefone de mal humor.

"Quem é?" Se sentou na cama estranhando o fato de estar pelada, tudo na sua cabeça estava muito confuso.

"Demi, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?"

"Mark, será que dá para você não gritar no meu ouvido? Eu meio que estou estourando em dor de cabeça."

"Demetria Gomez! Você tem ideia de que horas são?" Ele esperou por uma resposta que não veio. "São 11 horas! O que seignifica que não deveríamos estar quase na nossa próxima parada da tour e ainda nem saímos de Seattle! Você tem uma passagem de som em 1 hora e meia! O que diabos você estava fazendo que se atrasou desse tanto? Você não é assim..."

Ela deu um pulo da cama completamente assustada. Tropeçou na calça que lembrava ter usado na noite passada e procurou pelo quarto algum relógio, quando achou ficou ainda mais desesperada.

"Me desculpe Mark, me desculpe, me desculpe! Em 15 minutos estarei no saguão do hotel, juro!"

"Eu espero, porque eu estou tendo que reservar para nós dois passagens de avião, já que nunca chegaremos a tempo se formos de ônibus."

"E a equipe?"

"Todos já foram, meu bem. Não tinha porque todo mundo se atrasar, ia ser bem pior, então os mandei na frente."

"Mark, por algum acaso eu já disse que você é o melhor agente do mundo?"

"Não, mas não precisa, eu sei disso. Menos conversa e mais ação quero você aqui em baixo em quinze minutos."

Ele desligou sem chances para despedidas e Demi viu que ele falava sério quando dizia que queria mais ação. Ela, apesar de todas as dores que sentia pelo corpo, correu para o banheiro e mesmo atrasada, parou para se olhar no espelho.

Seus cabelos estavam revoltados se enrolando de um jeito que ela duvidava poder arrumar, seu pescoço trazia uma marca estranha, assim como sua coxa e seio direito, era arroxeada e...

Com um baque tudo lhe veio à mente, a ligação de Selena, a raiva, a festa, as bebidas, a carência, a necessidade de sua esposa, ainda mais bebidas e então Greg, seu baterista.

E ela percebeu, ela era uma idiota.

-x-

Bateu a porta de seu camarim. Desafinava em todas as músicas durante seu ensaio. Não conseguia tirar Selena da cabeça e toda a burrada que havia feito. Como pôde? O que dera nela? Já haviam brigado antes, afinal eram cinco anos de casamento, mas nunca fizera algo tão estúpido! Outras lágrimas vieram como outras que já havia derramado aquele dia, ela se odiava. Como contaria à esposa?

Seu celular tocou e ao olhar o identificador de chamadas tentou esconder o choro. "Oi Selena."

"Você ainda está com raiva de mim?" A voz dela era mínima. "Eu sei que exagerei, mas é que estou com saudades, já tem um mês que a gente não vê. Eu..." Um suspiro cansado."Me desculpe."

Demi não suportou, deixou as lágrimas rolarem sem se conter. Escorregou na parede e foi parar sentada no chão.

"Eu te amo tanto Selena!"

"Eu também Demi. Mas o que houve? Por que esse choro?"

"Me desculpe Selena, por favor, me perdoa! Eu te amo tanto, e eu sinto tanto a sua falta, meu amor!"

"Por que você está chorando?"

Ela não estava entendendo nada, não era ela que havia exagerado?

"Eu estou com saudades, eu preciso de você Lena. Você sabe, não é? Que eu te amo mais do que tudo?"

Ela sorriu. Sim ela tinha certeza do amor da esposa.

"Eu sei Demi, eu te amo muito também. Mal posso esperar para te ver daqui há uma semana." Sua voz voltou a ficar triste." Essas suas turnês parecem intermináveis. Eu me sinto só sem você aqui... Da próxima vez eu vou te prender aqui para sempre e não vou te deixar ir embora nunca!"

Demi se sentiu um lixo, ela não merecia tanto.

" Só me prometa me amar para sempre!"

"Eu não preciso fazer isso, você sabe que..."

"Só prometa." Demi a cortou. Ela precisava ouvir.

"Eu vou te amar Demi, por todos os dias de todas as vidas que eu tiver. Eu sempre serei só sua."

"Eu..." Uma batida na porta a interrompeu."Preciso ir, estão me chamando. Eu te amo, ninguém vai mudar isso."

Desligou antes que Selena tivesse a chance de responder e levantou enxugando o rosto na manga da camisa. Abriu a porta dando de cara com a pessoa que menos queria ver naquele momento, Greg.

"O que você quer?" Ela sabia que não devia ser tão grossa já que a culpa nao era dele, mas uma parte perversa de sua mente achava que se livraria da culpa se a jogasse para ele.

"Demi, acho que a gente precisa conversar..." Ele deu um passo para dentro do quarto passando a mão em seu moicano em sinal de nervosismo. Olhando para aquela cena, Demetria sentiu o coração apertar, afinal Greg não era o vilão. Se bateu mentalmente por pensar em culpá-lo quando na verdade a única errada era ela.

"Entra e fecha a porta, eu não quero ninguém nos atrapalhando." Ela foi até o sofá e sentou no braço do mesmo completamente exausta, tudo que queria era resolver aquela situação e correr para os braços de Selena.

"Olha..." Ele começou ainda parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber direito o que dizer. Ao olhar para o espelhor da mulher, viu suas fotos com a esposa e aquilo só o fez se sentir ainda pior. "Me desculpa. Eu ultrapassei os limites, eu sei disso e estou muito arrependido. Nunca desrespeitei o fato de você estar casada antes e acordei me sentindo um lixo porque eu sei o quanto você a ama... Juro que tentei ficar na minha, mas eu não posso fingir que nada aconteceu, eu tinha que me desculpar, ainda mais depois de ver você no ensaio, então me perdoa, eu nao queria estragar tudo."

Demi olhou para Greg e ele parecia sincero em suas palavras, ela também nao queria ter estragado tudo. "Não precisa se desculpar, a culpa é minha e eu assumo isso. Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido, mas aconteceu e vamos ter que conviver com isso, eu só preciso de arrumar um jeito de falar com a Selena."

À menção do nome, os dois se virarm para as fotos. "Se você quiser, eu posso falar com ela também..." Demi virou para ele sorrindo tristemente." Obrigada, mas não. Eu ferrei tudo, eu tenho que resolver isso sozinha."

Greg se aproximou de Demi e pegou uma de suas mãos entre as dele, olhando em seus olhos. "Qualquer coisa me diga, está bem? Eu realmente sinto muito e eu quero consertar isso."

Ela o abraçou forte em busca de apoio. "Você é um ótimo amigo Gregorio."

"Eu acho que você está enganada Demetria." Os dois riram com os nomes completos que tanto odiavam e se soltaram. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e foi saindo do quarto até parar na porta.

"A propósito, na próxima tour eu já não serei seu baterista, eu não quero causar mais problemas." Então ele saiu deixando Demi se preparar para seu show.


	6. Finalmente em Casa

Demi abriu a porta e a fechou bem devagar, já eram quase uma da manhã. Deixou sua mala e seu violão ao pé da escada e subiu fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Parou na porta de seu quarto.

Embora esperasse encontrar a esposa dormindo, viu que ela ainda estava acordada, sentada encostada na cabiceira, com seus óculos de leitura de armação branca, lendo um livro que ela não podia ver a capa.

Demetria encostou no batente da porta só para olhar a cena. Ela não sabia se era o óculos, ou os cabelos molhados e enrolados que quase tocavam os ombros, mas achou que Selena parecia angelical e sexy.

Como se o pensamento pudesse ter chamado a atenção, Selena levantou a cabeça encontrando a esposa parada lhe olhando. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto e ela levantou correndo, pulando no colo de Demi que riu ao pegá-la nos braços. A mais nova havia sentido falta do calor confortável daquele abraço.

"_Hello Beautiful_." A menos deu um beijo no pescoço da outra, aspirando o perfume que ela sentira tanta falta. "Eu acho que nunca mais vou deixar você sair sair de casa, cada vez que você vai, eu sinto mais a sua falta."

Selena desceu do colo de Demetria e lhe olhou nos olhos, o mar castanho que ela tanto amava. Ainda podia se perder ali dentro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

A mais velha a pegou no colo no estilo de noiva a fazendo rir e a levou até a cama, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. No fundo, Demi se sentiu estranha ali, a noite de uma semana atrás passando como um filme em sua cabeça. Era uma luta interna entre a consciência e o coração.

A esposa a havia deitado e agora pairava sobre ela, sorrindo abertamente e fazendo carinho em seu rosto. "Você bem que podia me prometer nunca mais sair em turnê, né?" Ela riu e Demi sorriu com o amor que viu em seus olhos. Precisava de coragem para dizer o que precisava.

"Lena, eu..."

"Não fala nada Dems, tudo o que eu quero agora é curtir minha esposa..." Lhe deu um beijo no pescoço."Temos tempo para falar depois..."

A mão que antes acariciava seu rosto foi para em sua cintura lhe apertando de leve e os lábios que instantes antes estavam em seu pescoço, estavam agora junto aos seus em um beijo urgente. E foi impossível para Demi pensar qualquer coisa depois disso.

Ela passou os braços ao redor de Selena e a puxou para mais perto, fazendo a mulher cair em cima de si. As duas riram com o fato e Demetria aproveitou para trocar de posição e olhar bem para a esposa.

Passou a mão pela lateral do corpo dela enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Foi impossível impedir uma lágrima de rolar seu rosto. Ela não sabia se era de tristeza ou de felicidade. "Eu morreria sem você."

A mais velha sorriu e colocou as mão nas costas de Demi por debaixo da blusa, seu corpo inteiro reagiu ao contato. "Você sentiu minha falta?" Demi perdeu o ar quando Selena lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

Beijou seu pescoço e colo exposto, saboreando a sensação de se sentir em casa outra vez. A outra levantou a cabeça, dando à mais nova um melhor acesso, era impressionante o modo como sempre se via perdida nas sensações que só Demi podia lhe trazer.

A mulher de cima tiro a blusa da outra e suspirou ao ver que ali nao havia sutiã. "Alguém estava planejando a noite?" Selena riu e corou de leve porque sim, ela tinha algo em mente.

"Eu não preciso de sutiã para usar meus pijamas..." Foi a vez de Demetria rir e dar-lhe uma mordida carinhosa na bochecha, sendo seguida de vários beijinhos no rosto. "Como se eu não conhecesse minha mulher..." Com uma das mão ela levantou uma das pernas de Sel, apertando sua coxa com vontade. "Como se eu não soubesse que você sentiu falta dos meus carinhos, dos meus beijos..."

Ela beijou um dos bicos da esposa lhe causando um arrepio. Sua boca se encaixou num dos seios dela e ela o chupou com carinho, só se preparando. A mais velha ofegou, já completamente entregue. "Você não saia da minha cabeça Dems."

Demi passo para o outro agora com mais vontade, com toda a saudade que havia guardado em si. Gemidos baixos ecoaram no quarto e ela sorriu ao ouví-los. Selena lhe puxou os cabelos.

"Você se tocou pensando em mim, Lena?" Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto da esposa mesmo que sua boca trabalhasse distribuindo mordidas e beijos molhados pela pele de sua barriga lisa. "Você sentiu falta dos meus dedos? Da minha boca?"

Selena abriu os olhos e encontrou com os de Demetria lhe fitando intensamente. Havia ali luxúria, e muito desejo, além de amor e devoção, como se ela estivesse disposta a tudo para satisfazê-la. A lingua dela rodou seu umbigo, um de seus pontos fracos e ela ofegou muito mais alto, arqueando as costas quando uma mão lhe massageou o seio.

"Nada se compara a você Dems." Puxou Demi pela gola da camisa para um beijo urgente. A mais nova se ajeitou abrindo um pouco as pernas da outra e aplicando com o joelho uma leve pressão sobre o centro de Selena.

Um gemido vibrou em sua boca, e contente, aplicou um pouco mais de força, ganhando um arranhão nas costas. Chupou de leve o lábio inferior de Lena enquanto brincava com um de seus bicos entre os dedos. Mas não pareceu ser suficiente quando Selena passou um de suas pernas em sua cintura e lhe puxou em busca de mais contato.

Seus quadris se bateram fortemente e as duas gemeram com a sensação. Demetria desceu com sua boca, chupando o ponto de pulso de Selena.

"Por favor Demi." A voz de Selena era rouca, reflexo de sua entrega e a mulher achou graça, soltando a perna dela de si e descendo ainda mais. Começou a mordiscar a parte interna daquelas coxas e arrancou de Selena o gemido mais alto daquela noite. "Podemos pular para a parte final?"

A mais nova riu com a pressa da outra e tirou seu short e sua calcinha. Deslumbrada com o corpo à sua frente, começou a beijar a ponta do pé de Selena, subindo devagar pela sua canela, seu joelho, sua coxa, virilha. A outra agarrou os lençois e empurrou o quadril para baixo, querendo desesperadamente que ela chegasse logo a seu destino final. Ainda se divertindo com a pressa da esposa, a mais nova de um chupão em sua virilha fazendo ela gemer alto outra vez. "Por favor."

"O que você quer minha Lena?" Brincou com a ponta dos dedos na entrada dela só para provocar. A mulher gruniu frustada, tentando outra vez acelerar o processo. "Só... por favor... faça."

Ela conectou seus olhos com os de Demi outra vez e viu o sorriso maldoso que ela trazia. "O que? Isso?" Sua língua roçou o clitóris de Selena que se arrepiou e se contorceu, gemendo muito alto.

"Eu não me importo se for com a boca ou com os dedos, só... por favor Dems, eu **preciso** de você." E então ela não pôde mais se conter, sugando o clitóris dela enquanto lhe penetrava com um dedo.

Lena levantou as costas da cama e gritou ao sentir as ações. A boca de Demi cada vez mais urgente em seu centro e seu dedo cada vez mais rápido, lhe batendo no ponto certo. Ela soltava gritos cada vez mais altos e empurrava a cabeça dela cada vez mais contra si. "Mais..." Era só o que podia falar.

E Demi deslizou outro dedo para dentro de si, colocando cada vez mais força, Selena se sentiu no paraíso. A mais nova trocou e colocou a língua na entrada de Selena e passou a estimular seu clitóris com o dedo em movimentos circulares. "Oh Deus, Demi!"

Ela intensificou os movimentos, amava quando Selena gemia seu nome. E a voz dela ecoou por todo o quarto nos intantes seguintes.

"Lena, olha para mim..." Parou o que estava fazendo e Selena lhe olhou meio indignada. "Eu quero olhar em seus olhos quando você gozar." Ela voltou a introduzir seus dedos nela, dessa vez três, em movimentos lentos e torturantes. A mais velha fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas. "Para mim Selena."

Demi bateu em seu ponto G algumas vezes e a mais velha veio, olhando em seus olhos. Ela lambeu todo o líquido que tinha ali, tentando guarda aquele gosto na memória.

Quando subiu para beijar a boca da esposa, viu que ela trazia um sorriso ainda maior do que aquele que dera ao vê-la chegar. "Não há nada mais lindo do que você ofegante, com seu cabelo pós-sexo, exibindo esse sorriso lindo só para mim, sabia?"

Ela a puxou para um beijo. Ele era calmo e com movimentos quase sincronizados e durou até o momento que a necessidade de ar foi maior.

"Eu te amo minha Lena. Eu sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça!" Deu um beijo na testa dela e recebeu em troca o sorriso que tanto amava.

"É por isso que não me canso de você. Somos almas gêmeas!" Selena riu enquanto trocava de posição com a outra e lhe empurrava na cama. "Agora, **minha senhora**, é a sua vez."


	7. Perdão?

Algumas horas mais tarde, Selena acordou com o frio que entrava pela janela aberta. Se cobriu de novo e tentou dormir, mas viu que a luz do closet estava ligada e um choro baixo vinha de lá. Só podia ser Demi, já que a esposa não estava em seu lado habitual da cama.

Vestiu uma blusa de Demi que estava jogada no chão perto de si e levantou, indo até a fonte do barulho. Encontrou Demi sentada no chão, chorando muito, com uma mala cheia de roupa aberta. Ela abaixou ao seu lado e com as mãos fez a esposa virar para encará-la.

"Demi, meu amor, por que esse choro?" Demetria olhou para ela com olhos quase desesperados, Sel ficou preocupada, nunca a havia visto daquele jeito. "Eu não te mereço Lena."

Selena sorriu torto, pensando se tratar de mais uma crise de insegurança da mulher. Com a ponta dos dedos limpou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "_Cariño_, quantas vezes preciso dizer que não vou a lugar nenhum?"

"Eu vou dessa vez Lena, eu vou porque eu não mereço estar nessa casa." A mais velha deu um beijo na testa da outra com muito carinho e depois olhou no fundo de seus olhos. "O que foi dessa vez?"

Essa era a hora que Demi tinha tanto esperado durante aquela semana, a hora da verade. Tentou falar algo, mas ela simplesmente nao podia encontrar a voz. Passou minutos assim, procurando as palavras, a coragem. Tanto tempo que Selena resolvera perguntar a ela de novo o porquê de tanto choro. Porém, antes que pudesse, Demi encontrou sua voz e falou num sussurro: "Eu traí você."

Ela esperou uma reação que nao veio. Selena ficou lá parada, como se tivera levado um choque. Naqueles olhos castanhous que tanto amava, Demi viu milhares de emoções passarem ao mesmo tempo. Confusão. Entendimento. Raiva. Ciúmes. Dor. Decepção. Se xingou mentalmente por ser tão estúpida.

"Eu não queria Lena." A sua voz era mais alta agora. "Mas eu estava com raiva e bebi muito mais do que eu devia, só podia lembrar de você me chamando de egoísta, o Greg apareceu e ele estava bêbado também e... Oh, eu fui tão estúpida!"

Nesse ponto ela não podia mais falar, os soluços eram muito mais altos. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e sentiu as mãos de Selena deixarem sua pele, o que a fez chorar ainda mais.

Enquanto isso, a mais velha tentava entender o que acabara de ouvir e cada palavras era como uma facada em seu coração, abrindo feridas profundas e dolorosas. Como Demi podia ter feito aquilo com ela depois de tudo que haviam passado?

"Por que você não me contou antes?" Demetria virou para ela e viu as lágrimas caindo sem cessar num choro silencioso. "Eu não poderia falar por telefone, eu te amo demais para isso. Tinha que ser pessoalmente e eu vim disposta a fazer isso e então você..."

"Você teve coragem de me beijar, mesmo depois de me trair! Você tocou em mim Demetra! Por algum acaso você pensou mesmo em me contar?"

No fundo, Demi quis sentir raiva de Selena por ela pensar algo assim dela, mas ela não pôde, ela só continuava a se odiar. "Eu jamais guardaria isso de você, eu não mentiria para você assim..."

"Então por que?" Será que você não pensou como eu ficaria ao ficar sabendo disso logo depois de ter deixado você me tocar?"

Demi virou para o outro lado, incapaz de continuar vendo a dor nos olhos da esposa, dor essa que ela havia causado. Seus olhos cairam sobre sua camiseta do Power Rangers que Selena tanto gostava, ela já estava velha e encardida, mas lhe trazia boas lembranças, então ela a pegou e colocou na mala.

"Eu não sou perfeita Lena e eu sinto muito por isso, porque eu queria ser para você. Talvez agora não seja o melhor momento para pedir isso.." Ela fechou a mala e virou para a mulher de novo, que continuava a chorar enquanto lhe olhava. "Mas, me perdoa? Eu sei que errei, mas eu te amo e eu queria que fosse suficiente."

Ela levantou, sabendo que Selena não responderia. Pegou sua mala e abaixou bem na frente de Sel, dando-lhe um beijo na testa com todo o carinho que conseguiu juntar.

"Eu vou te amar para sempre minha Lena."

E com isso ela saiu, deixando para trás uma Selena com o coração partido em milhões de pedacinhos e que chorava com todas as forças que haviam lhe restado.


	8. A razão é você

**Queridas leitoras, o capítulo é musical e por isso vou precisar que façam algo para melhor entendê-lo. Assim que virem o símbolo (*) no meio do texto, coloquem o play nesse vídeo: watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0&ob=av3e É uma música. :)**

**Beijos e boa leitura.**

* * *

Demi sorriu para a multidão a sua frente e parou para ouví-los gritar seu nome. Era uma sensação reconfortante, ela se sentia amada, querida, algo que ela não sentia há quase dois meses.

"Estou tão feliz por estar aqui essa noite!" Outros gritos vieram, e ela se perguntou como seus fãs poderiam ser tão especiais. "Vocês são a razão para eu estar aqui e eu quero que essa noite eseja muito especial para todos!" A multidão chamou seu nome aos berros e ela sorriu quase completamente feliz. "Essa infelizmente é a última música, mas não fiquem tristes!" Ela disse ao ver a reação da maioria. "Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para tornar esse momento único!"

Demi foi até o seu piano e se sentou no banquinho em frente e encaixou o microfone no suporte ajustando-o para que pudesse tocar e cantar ao mesmo tempo.

"Essa música não é minha, mas eu queria dedicá-la a alguém muito especial nesse dia tão bonito. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo muito!" Sua voz falhou no final da frase, mas ela logo se recompôs. "Essa é para cada um de vocês que já teve que pedir perdão." (*)

Ela tocou as primeiras notas e logo toda a sua banda a seguia. Demetria deixou que todas as emoções tomassem de conta dela para que ela começasse a cantar.

"_I'm not a perfect person_"

O público foi a loucura com a música, ela era um clássico e na voz de Demi só ficava ainda mais bonita.

"_There's many things I wish I didn't do_"

A mulher percebeu a verdade por trás das palavras, não podia ter escolhido música melhor.

"_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_"

Ela olhou para as teclas do piano, uma lágrima ameaçando cair. Seu coração apertou quando a frase saiu de sua boca.

"_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_"

Cenas passaram como um filme em sua cabeça. Pequenos flashes de momentos que haviam ocorrido quase 12 anos antes. Os insultos na escola, os pensamentos suicidas, os primeiros cortes que ela abrira em seu pulso, Selena entrando de surpresa em seu quarto, descobrindo a bagunça que ela era. As lágrimas da mais velha, lágrimas de dor, de medo, de preocupação, de um amor enorme que ela ainda não era capaz de compreender. A promessa a si mesma de que jamais voltaria a machucar sua melhor amiga daquele jeito de novo. Uma promessa que ela havia quebrado.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_"

Uma tímida lágrima caiu e todos puderam ver pelo telão. Era tão claro que ela estava sofrendo. Mas ela só se perguntava se sua Selena seria capaz de ver, de perceber.

"_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear"_

Demetria se levantou e foi até o final da passarela, os flashes eram ainda mais numerosos e muitas outras máquinas lhe focalizavam, lhe filmando.

"_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_"

Ela lembrou de cada ano que passou ao lado de Selena, da pessoa que havia se tornado, só para merecer o amor dela. Todas as coisas que ela jurou nunca dizer, mas que disse só para fezê-la feliz.

"_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_"

Ela liberou toda a potência de sua voz e todos gritaram estusiasmados, totalmente maravilhados com a nota que Demi podia chegar e com a emoção que ela passava.

"_I'm not a perfect person_"

Caída de joelhos, com os olhos fechados, ela lembrou da noite que foi embora e sua voz falhou ao final da frase, um grande soluço lhe sacudindo o corpo.

"_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_"

Sua voz era um sussuro cantado e todo o estádio se calou para ouví-la.

"_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_"

A voz dela foi ficando mais forte e num ponto ela abriu os olhos, mesmo que deles continuassem a cair lágrimas.

"_I've found out a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_"

O guitarista tocou o final e as luzes lentamente foram se apagando, deixando que os flashes se encarregassem de iluminar o local. Por um mínimo momento não havia nada mais além do silêncio, que se transformou numa salva de palmas e gritos histéricos.

E por mais que tentasse, Demi simplesmente não conseguia sair do lugar, enquanto continuava seu choro silencioso. "Eu te amo Selena." Lentamente, ela levantou e encarou a multidão que continuava a chamar seu nome. Fez uma reverência em agradecimento, se sentindo ligeiramente tonta.

Deu alguns passou para trás enquanto acenava se despedindo, para depois virar as costas e sair, quase correndo, para seu camarim. Bateu a porta e correu para o banheiro, vendo seu reflexo no espelho. As olheiras, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o cansaço, os quase 6kg a menos.

Teria sido uma boa ideia cantar aquela música justo naquele dia? No dia em que, 8 anos antes, Selena havia lhe pedido em namoro... Ela sabia que Selena lembraria. Se perguntou se naquele momento a esposa estaria se lembrando dela e desejando comemorar aquele dia ao seu lado.

Porém, antes de responder à pergunta que ela mesma fizera, se sentira mal outra vez e abriu a tampa do vaso, despejando o pouco que havia comido de seu jantar.

Deu descarga e voltou a se olhar no espelho enquanto lavava sua boca, ela só queria que aquele mal estar passasse logo, mas parecia que aquela cena só estava se tornando mais frequente.


	9. Um caso encerrado

**Meninas, me desculpem a demora para postar mas estive viajando. Espero que gostem. 3**

O céu começava a ganhar um tom escuro enquanto o laranja desaparecia gradativamente. O vento salgado e pesado bagunçava seu cabelo e lhe refrescava suavemente. O som das ondas quebrando era alto, ela podia ver a água agitada deitada na rede da varanda de casa. O mar estava furioso.

Olhando para a paisagem ela não podia deixar de lembrar de todas as vezes em que ela e a esposa fugiam do mundo, se escondendo naquela casinha e aproveitando cada segundo que tinham longe de suas vidas agitadas para ficarem juntas, sem pensarem mais nada.

O problema era que lembrar de Demi fazia com que ela pensasse sobre o estranho telefonema que recebera dias atrás. O recado continuava em sua caixa de mensagem. Demetria parecia perdida, desesperada e por mais que Selena quisesse lutar contra, a preocupação crescia em seu peito.

Ela segurava o telefone em uma das mãos, travando dentro de si uma batalha entre amor e orgulho, queria ligar, saber que tudo estava bem, ouvir mais uma vez a (ex?) mulher, mas estava magoada, ferida.

Se balançou de um lado para o outro na rede de renda branca enquanto percebia uma única estrela brilhando no céu. Sentiu-se tão solitária quanto ela, estranhou não ter o calor da esposa junto do seu. Sentiu falta da voz dela.

Em segundos discou o número já tão conhecido, não parando um segundo sequer para pensar, tinha medo de perder a coragem se o fizesse. Não foram precisos mais do que dois toques para que a voz do outro lado da linha lhe saudadesse confusa. "Selena?"

Não respondera de imediato porque não sabia o que responder, ocorreu-lhe naquele momento que não sabia o que falar. Sequer havia pensado sobre isso, fora movida por impulso. "Lena? É você?"

Lena. Sentira saudade da forma melodiosa como sua esposa dizia seu apelido. O coração pareceu querer saltar do peito em reconhecimento àquilo que estava lhe fazendo falta.

"Ouvi seu recado." Mesmo ela havia se assustado com a frieza de sua voz. Estava seca, indiferente. Um enorme contraste com o seu interior, com a bagunça, o caos de sentimentos que era por dentro. "O que aconteceu? Eu não entendi nada do que disse..."

Demetria suspirou cansada, procurando em algum lugar dentro de si as palavras certas, embora duvidasse que elas existissem. Encarou o teto do seu quarto incerta sobre o que falar. "Me desculpe, eu estava desesperada, precisava desabafar, precisava de alguém, como sempre fomos amigas pensei em você, eu não sabia para quem correr."

Selena esperou que algo mais visse, mas não veio e o silêncio reinou. Viu as luzes de casas vizinhas irem se acendendo pouco a pouco anunciando que a noite chegara de vez. "E então?"

A mais nova media cada palavra. "Coisas demais aconteceram nesses dois meses que estamos separadas..." Ela pousou a mão sobre a barriga inexistente. "Coisas que sei que mudarão nossos destinos para sempre."

A latina começou a ficar preocupada com o rumo da conversa. O que poderia ter acontecido que poderia mudar seus caminhos tão definitivamente?

"Sei... E que coisas poderiam ser essas?"

"Você se lembra quando costumávamos planejar nossos bebês?" Demi ignorou a pergunta da outra. "Você queria que o nome dele fosse Benício mas eu sempre discutia e dizia que preferia Bernardo, lembra? Ou ainda quando cogitava uma garotinha e queria dar à ela o nome de Luna?"

Lena estranhou que a mulher tivesse tocado naquele assunto. "Por que esse papo agora?"

"Selena, eu estou grávida. Foi por isso que eu liguei." A mais nova confidenciou. "Eu liguei porque eu não sabia o que fazer, eu estava perdida! Liguei porque eu não queria isso, eu não quero isso. Não desse jeito. Eu precisava de ajuda, mas agora eu tomei uma decisão..."

A mais velha precisou de um tempo para digerir todas as informações e teve medo do que poderia se tratar essa decisão. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Não se preocupe querida, esse é um caso encerrado."

Nesse momento, a ligação caiu.


	10. Há algo dentro de mim

**Bom** **gente, o assunto do capítulo é um tanto quanto polêmico e queria dizer que não quero ofender nem ferir a crença de ninguém. Tentei abordar o assunto da maneira mais real possível através de pesquisas, porém se algo não tiver saído de acordo com a realidade me desculpem. Minha intenção não é incentivar a prática e nem explicar como isso é feito, mas foram preciso maiores detalhes por conta da própria história. **

**Minha mãe não lê a estória, mas o capítulo sempre foi dedicado a ela por ter escolhido me ter ao invés do caminho mais fácil. **

**Boa leitura 3**

* * *

Selena empurrou as portas vai-e-vem com certa força para passar, incerta sobre estar mais com raiva ou mais preocupada. Ela devia saber que aquilo acabaria daquela forma, como fora tão estupida para não perceber? Dobrou a esquerda entrando em outro corredor menor, porém não menos claro. Na parede o quadro da mulher pedindo silêncio quase falava com ela, como se estivesse irritada com o barulho do salto alto fino da latina contra o piso branco. Continuou seu caminho,parando por fim à frente de uma porta bege com os números 301 dourados pendurados na parte de cima.

Abriu a porta e a fechou antes mesmo de olhar para dentro do cômodo, repetindo para si mesma que aquela não era a hora certa para brigas. Ao avistar a pessoa deitada na maca não pôde evitar um suspiro de desgosto. A mulher tirou os olhos da TV e olhou para ela incerta de como agir.

"Eu espero que tenha noção da gravidade do problema em que se meteu." A mais velha disse depois de colocar a bolsa vermelha em cima do sofá de visitas. "Eu nem devia estar aqui, eu nem sei porque vim..."

A outra soltou um resmungo cansado. "Sermões logo a essa hora?" Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto outra vez ela se sentia fraca. "Eu não acho que consigo suportar isso agora..."

"Pois devia!" A outra falou com raiva. "Será que por um sequer momento você pensou verdadeiramente sobre a besteira que estava fazendo? Você quase morreu Demetria! Você quase matou essa criança dentro de você! Você perdeu o juízo? Ou simplesmente não se importa com a própria vida, com a vida do seu filho?"

"Eu já disse que não quero essa criança Selena! Será que não posso decidir por mim mesma? Não posso ter controle sobre meu próprio corpo?"

A mão de Selena bateu com força contra o colchão e sua voz aumentou um tom. "Você NUNCA mais fala isso! Uma criança é uma benção, é um presente e ela não tem culpa de ter sido gerada graças a uma burrada de sua parte! Se não quisesse ser mãe que tivesse pensado antes de dormir com o seu baterista, porque agora já está feito e eu NÃO VOU deixar que NADA aconteça com esse bebê, está me ouvindo?" A encarava furiosamente.

A mulher estava muito mais pálida que o normal, era uma consequência da hemorragia segundo o médico. Parecia quase um milagre que Demi estivesse viva depois da quantidade de sangue que perdera. Era surpreendente que a criança ainda vivesse depois da tentativa falha de aborto.

"Será que essa discussão pode ficar para depois?" Demetria quase implorou enquanto sentia-se enjoada outra vez. "Acho que preciso de um médico aqui..."

Selena passou a mão pelo rosto tentando se acalmar. Recuou alguns passos e da porta pediu que algum médico viesse atendê-las. Sentou-se na poltrona do acompanhante e ficou olhando Demi. Mais pálida, muito mais magra, mais abatida e cansada do que lembrava tê-la visto. Devido ao pouco peso a camisola do hospital ficava enorme em seu corpo, e assim a pequenina saliência na barriga não aparecia.

Ela pensou sobre o quão irônica era a situação, ela protegendo a criança que era fruto da traição de Demi. Mas que culpa o pequeno tinha sobre os erros da mãe? Jamais poderia deixar que a outra tirasse o direito daquela pessoinha viver quando ela poderia ser muitas coisas na vida. Aquele bebê teria a mesma história que ela tinha, os dois eram frutos de um acidente. Agradecia todos os dias pela mãe ter lhe dado a oportunidade de vir ao mundo e era isso que faria pela criança: lhe daria a chance de viver.

Arrancando-lhe de seus devaneios, o médico entrou no quarto apressado. " O que temos aqui?" O homem foi até o pé da maca pegando o prontuário de Demi e lendo rapidamente. "Como está se sentindo?" Ele olhou para a mulher que tinha a cabeça apoiada nos travesseiros e fechava os olhos com certa força. "Não muito bem... Estou muito enjoada."

"Isso é normal, além do enjoou da gravidez, está enjoada com o remédio de cicatrização que estamos te dando. Quanto mais cedo o seu colo do útero e seu endométrio voltarem ao normal, maiores as chances do bebê sobreviver sem sequelas. Tanto você quanto a criança ainda estão fracos, ela é como uma extensão do seu corpo, portanto é preciso muito cuidado nessa fase. Para me certificar de que tudo está bem vou chamar a enfermeira para fazer um ultrassom em você. Agora você precisa descansar e comer! Soube que não comeu seu almoço e isso me preocupa então vou mandar sua comida novamente, tudo bem para você?"

Demetria olhou para o médico sem a mínima vontade de responder, será que ele não havia visto o motivo de ela ter vindo parar nesse lugar?

"Claro Dr. Russo, estaremos preparadas." Fora Selena quem respondera. "Ótimo, ela estará aqui dentro dos próximos vinte minutos." O médico gorducho de cabelos e olhos claros, acenou como despedida e saiu do aposento.

"Eu espero sinceramente que você coopere." A mais velha falou após algum tempo. "Eu não vou desgrudar de você daqui para frente."

"Pelo menos terei um bônus..."

"Não se iluda Demetria, não estou fazendo isso por você, estou fazendo pela..."

"Criança." A mais nova a cortou com a voz cansada. "Sim, eu já entendi." Bufou enquanto se virava encarando a paisagem da janela do quarto: lá embaixo a rua estava agitada, os carros e as pessoas passavam de um lado para outro. "Você não ficaria se fosse para cuidar de mim." Antes que a outra pudesse responder, uma enfermeira loira e alta entrou no quarto trazendo o ultrassom portátil.

"Senhorita Lovato?" A mulher virou a cabeça em sua direção. "Sim?" A de uniforme chegou mais perto. "Vim fazer o exame do seu bebe." Ela indicou o aparelho. "Tanto faz." Disse Demi dando de ombros fazendo Selena revirar os olhos com raiva.

"Preciso fazer algumas perguntas antes, tudo bem?" A mulher assentiu. "Data da última menstruação?"

"15 de Agosto."

"Já fez ultrassom antes?"

"Não, só o exame de sangue."

A de uniforme fez as devidas anotações no prontuário e chegou o aparelho para mais perto da cama. "É bom que eu avise antes, o procedimento vai doer um pouco porque seu colo do útero ainda não está no local certo como devia estar."

A enfermeira preparou o bastão de exame colocando o gel lubrificante e a camisinha nele. "Esteja preparada." Devagar a mulher colocou o bastão e Demi que urrou com a dor. "Para, para, para!" Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos enquanto apertava os finos lençois da cama.

"Está tudo bem? O que houve?" A mais velha levantou preocupada e pegou a mão de Demi entre as suas. "Você está bem?" Outra lágrima correu o rosto da mais nova que balançou a cabeça negando e fazendo careta.

"É normal que ela sinta essa dor." A loira falou. "Ela tentou abortar utilizando dilatadores para que tivesse dilatação e assim pudesse aspirar o conteúdo do útero, porém nessas clínicas clandestinas eles não se importam muito e acabam machucando o local pois ele fica muito frágil e fino durante a gravidez e é isso que causa a hemorragia, o que na maior parte das vezes mata as mulheres. Quando por sorte a mãe e a criança sobrevivem é doloroso fazer exames nessa região e mesmo depois o local fica fragilizado trazendo consequências sérias e de risco."

Selena ouviu tudo atenta e apertou a mão da ex-mulher querendo deixá-la mais segura, querendo deixar a si própria mais confiante. "Que tipos de riscos?"

"Necessidade de transfusão de sangue, útero mais sensível, possibilidade de esterelidade, gravidez fora do lugar e principalmente partos prematuros."

A latina olhou para Demetria que estava de olhos fechados enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam de seu rosto, em seu interior o medo predominava porque mesmo depois do que a mulher fizera, mesmo depois de mais de dois meses longe, mesmo que agora ela carregasse no ventre a prova literalmente viva da traição que cometera, ela a amava e sempre amaria, essa era a verdade. Se preocupava e não podia nem imaginar o que aconteceria com ela se um dia algo mais grave acontecesse à mais nova, se um dia ela não existisse mais.

Porém sua atenção foi desviada quando um som de um coração batendo rapidamente preencheu a sala. Seu olhar foi direto ao monitor de 10 polegadas e imagem em preto e branco. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, a imagem do filho de Demi. E por mais estranho que parecesse, escutar aquele barulhinho que ela sabia vir de dentro da ex-esposa encheu seu coração de alegria e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

"Esse é o coraçãozinho do bebê." A enfermeira foi mexendo o aparelho procurando captar alguma imagem e quando achou, congelou a tela. "Esse aqui" Ela apontou. "É o feto."

Selena olhou mais atentamente para tela encontrando uma mancha minúscula um pouco mais escura que o resto, porém era possível ver uma cabeça e uma coluna e ela se maravilhou com o fato. "Demi é ele!" Se virou para a mulher que continuava de olhos fechados. "Você não vai ver?" Sua voz soou insuportavelmente triste, o que fez a outra abrir os olhos e olhar para o monitor tentando entender o que significava tudo aquilo.

Um sorriso tímido brotou no rosto da mais velha, feliz que Demetria também estivesse vivenciando aquele momento.

"Eu não estou entendendo nada." Disse a mulher realmente confusa.

A loira explicou para a mais nova onde estava a criança e deu detalhes sobre seu estado de saúde, batimentos cardíacos e parou para medir o crânio, a coluna, o volume do endométrio e o tamanho do bebê. Desligou o aparelho e retirou bastão de Demi logo em seguida, deixando a mulher muito mais a vontade.

"Então senhorita Lovato, o volume do seu endométrio está abaixo do ideal, o que traz riscos de aborto espontâneo, então se sentir qualquer dor nesse local, se houver qualquer sangramento avise-nos. O feto está bem, o coração está um pouco acelerado o que pode indicar algum tipo de estresse em função do que aconteceu. Tem 3 centímetros e é compativel com uma gestação de 10 semanas, porém a margem de erro é de um pra mais ou para menos, ele deve pesar cerca de 4 gramas e o tamanho craniano é normal para idade, o que significa que fora os batimentos acelerados tudo está bem. Se me permitem, preciso ir."

A enfermeira foi embora levando o aparelho e deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas.

"Agora, oficialmente eu posso dizer que há algo dentro de mim." Disse Demi num tom pensativo.


	11. Mudança de atitude

Pequeninos flocos de neve caíam do céu e o vento era gelado. As luzes que piscavam nas vitrines, nas janelas, nos postes e no alto dos edifícios entregava a quem passava qual o espírito predominante ali: era quase Natal. As ruas já estavam cobertas por um tapete branco e mesmo no frio de mais ou menos dez graus negativos, muitas pessoas ainda andavam à procura de presentes para seus parentes e amigos.

"O que acha desse aqui?" Selena mostrou um macacãozinho cor de rosa com pequenas flores bordadas para a mulher sentada no banco à sua frente. "Não é lindo?"

A outra suspirou realmente cansada, andar de um lado para outro no frio e com a barriga já grandinha não era a melhor das ideias.

"Você não pode comprar isso! Nem sabe o sexo da criança! E se for um menino? Eu não acho que ele vá querer usar essa roupa."

Selena revirou os olhos. "É uma menina Demetria, eu tenho certeza." Ela dobrou a roupinha. "Acho que vou levar." Parou olhando outras araras com muitos outros modelos de roupinhas de menina, achava uma mais linda que a outra e nunca conseguia realmente escolher uma só. "Esse é ainda mais lindo!" Levantou um cabide com um vestido muito pequeno, rodado, preto de bolas brancas. Demi só rolou os olhos. "Qual é! Anime-se, precisamos comprar roupas para essa nenenzinha!"

A outra só desviou olhar se recusando a continuar aquela discussão. Nas últimas 7 semanas em que Selena esteve junto com ela, as duas saíam pelo menos uma vez por semana para comprar coisas para a criança. Sapatinhos, roupinhas, mamadeiras, chupetas e um monte de outras parafernalhas que Demi não fazia ideia que eram necessárias. O problema era que a mais velha tinha certeza que era uma menina e por isso quase tudo era rosa ou lilás.

"Selena, estou cansada. Será que não podemos ir pra casa? Está tarde." Deu um bocejo como se para reforçar o que dizia e esfregou os olhos.

A latina chegou perto da outra, agachando em sua frente entre suas pernas e tocando a barriga. "Sua mamãe é tão chata Beatrice! Aposto que você vai gostar muito mais da tia Selena!" Deu um sorriso bobalhão.

"Um, eu não sou chata!" Disse Demi em tom de indignação. "Dois, para de chamar o bebê de Beatrice, você ainda não sabe o sexo. E três, você deveria pensar melhor na proposta que te fiz." Ela olhou séria para a outra que retribuiu o olhar.

"Quanto ao chata eu não vou nem me manifestar. E depois, eu já disse que é uma menina e sim, ela vai chamar Beatrice. E já disse, não vou repetir a você tudo o que eu acho sobre a proposta."

Não fazia mais de duas semanas que Demetria havia feito uma proposta à Selena: Já que ela estava se mostrando tão protetora em relação à criança, tão feliz e empolgada com a vinda dela, nada seria mais lógico, do ponto de vista de Demi, que ela ficar com o bebê. Porém a mais velha recusou apontando o quanto aquilo era absurdo, a mãe era a Lovato, então a Lovato quem ficaria com a criança. Para ela era uma questão sem discussão, o que não impediu Demi de retornar ao assunto duas vezes depois, sempre sendo cortada antes que uma briga maior surgisse.

A mais velha levantou. "Vou pagar, me espere aqui." E saiu rumo à fila do caixa a deixando sozinha. Demi olhou para o espelho posicionado ao seu lado encarando seu reflexo. A barriga crescera bastante no último mês, já era uma pequena bolinha. Sua mão estava pousada na coxa direita, e um finco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, achava estranho o modo como nunca colocava a mão sobre a barriga como as outras mães, sentia que o gesto era estranho e a deixava desconfortável. E era por isso, por nunca se sentir confortável em relação ao bebê que propôs a adoção à ex-mulher. E também por conhecer a enorme vontade que a outra tinha de ser mãe. Suspirou sem saber o que fazer.

"Vamos?" Olhou para cima e viu Selena parada, ainda lhe olhando séria.

Demi se levantou e as duas rumaram para a porta do estabelecimento. Antes de sair as duas vestiram seus casacos, tocas e luvas para se protegerem do frio e saíram logo depois para a rua lotada. A latina sempre ia um passo à frente da outra, seus passos eram firmes e fortes, o que indicava que ela estava com raiva e no fundo Demetria se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto outra vez. Chegaram ao carro preto cerca de cinco minutos depois.

Alguns paparazzi tentavam tirar fotos das duas, mas ambas ignoravam. Perguntas foram soltas por eles, sobre a criança, sobre a aproximação das duas, porém outra vez nenhuma fez questão de responder. Depois que a notícia da gravidez de Demi se espalhara era difícil para ela andar sem ser seguida por um paparazzi, e tudo ficou ainda pior depois que souberam que Selena voltara para casa.

No carro o silêncio continuou predominando e a mais nova sentiu uma lágrima rolar seu rosto. "Desculpa." Sua voz foi só um sussurro.

A mais velha não respondeu de imediato, o que fez Demi derramar outras muitas lágrimas silenciosas. Somente quando o carro parou na garagem de casa, Selena ousou falar outra vez. Virou-se para a outra com o rosto triste.

"Olha, eu sei que pode estar sendo difícil para você toda essa situação, sei que nos nossos planos quem carregaria o bebê seria eu, mas as coisas mudaram e eu gostaria muito que você se esforçasse nem que seja um pouquinho mais para aceitar tudo isso, para aceitar essa criança." Demi virou para ela. "Você entende o quanto isso está sendo difícil para mim Demetria? A minha ex-mulher, a quem eu ainda amo como nunca eu vou ser capaz de amar ninguém está carregando na barriga o fruto da traição que ela cometeu, esse bebê crescendo dentro de você é a prova de tudo que eu sofri, de tudo que eu sofro por conta do que você fez." Ela fez uma pausa para enxugar uma lágrima que havia escapado de seus olhos. "E mesmo assim eu estou aqui do seu lado, cuidando de você, cuidando dessa pessoinha que você carrega. Eu poderia te deixar fazer o que quisesse, mas eu te amo demais para deixar você acabar com sua vida desse jeito. E por mais estranho que possa parecer eu amo essa criança também, porque eu não gosto de pensar que ela representa o erro que você cometeu e que nos separou, eu amo porque ela é um pedaço de você, uma continuação de você entende? E sabe por quê eu escolhi Beatrice para ser o nome dela?" A outra negou. "Porque significa aquela que traz muitas alegrias, e eu tenho certeza que esse bebê vai honrar o nome que eu escolhi."

"Selena eu..."

"Só me escuta." A cortou. "Está muito difícil conviver com você na nossa antiga casa, mas eu estou tentando o máximo que posso! O problema é que você não está cooperando e isso na maioria das vezes me dá vontade de simplesmente desistir, porque não é minha obrigação ficar aqui, nós estamos separadas. Então ou você muda a sua atitude e começa a me ajudar a te ajudar ou eu vou embora dessa casa, e se eu for Demetria, eu não volto mais."

A latina saiu batendo a porta do carro deixando a outra sozinha pela segunda vez na noite.

Demi tinha a visão embaçada por conta das lágrimas grossas que caíam sem parar. Seu choro não era mais silencioso, mas ela não se importou, sentia-se agora mais sozinha que nunca. Olhou para a barriga escondida entre tanto pano e sentiu algo se mexer dentro de si. Com uma certeza que ela não sabia da onde vinha, pensou no filho crescendo dentro dela e lembrou da mãe lhe dizendo dias atrás que os bebês sentiam tudo o que a mãe sentia.

Pensou que talvez ele estivesse lhe lembrando que existia, que estava ali por ela e lhe dizendo que não estava sozinha. Seu choro aumentou e abriu os botões do casaco o mais rápido que pôde e com cuidado a mão foi de encontro ao ventre. Somente o pano da segunda pele e o da blusa separava o contato direto porém ela sentiu o local ligeiramente mais quente que o resto do corpo. Outro movimento aconteceu dentro de si e ela sem perceber sorriu fraco.

"Eu também estou aqui por você bebê."


	12. Visita inesperada

A campainha tocou assustando as duas mulheres para a realidade que as rodeava e que elas haviam esquecido. Ultimamente era fácil se esquecer de todo o resto quando elas estavam juntas, o relacionamento entre elas era cada vez melhor. Demetria levantou calmamente, passando a mão de leve pela barriga pequena com certa preguiça.

"Finalmente a pizza chegou, você não sabe a fome que eu estou!" Ela bocejou cansada. "Pode deixar que eu atendo." A mulher foi até a porta com passos pequenos e lentos, bocejando entre uma passada e outra. A gravidez estava fazendo algo que ela jurava ser impossível: a estava deixando muito mais preguiçosa e sonolenta.

Abriu a porta sem se preocupar em olhar pelo olho mágico quem era e se surpreendeu ao encontrar a pessoa que menos esperava ver. "Greg?" O fitou espantada, a voz revelava a surpresa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós precisamos conversar, será que eu posso entrar?" Ele passou a mão pelo miocano o bagunçando levemente. A mulher abriu passagem para ele ainda perplxa, o baterista virou olhando a baixinha e mirando a barriga proeminente visivelmente desconcertado.

"Eu vi algumas notícias sobre a sua gravidez, eu quis vir antes mas estava em turnê e acabou não dando certo. Eu queria muito te perguntar, essa criança é minha? Ou é inseminação artificial como dizem os boatos? Porque eu andei fazendo as contas e sinceramente acho que as possibilidades de eu ser o pai são bem altas." Demi o fitava ainda sem saber o que responder, mal se recuperara da surpresa da visita, ele já a bombardeara de perguntas cujas respostas ela não se via capaz de dar. "Se eu for mesmo o pai eu quero que fique tranquila porque eu vou assumir minhas responsabilidades, eu vou cuidar dessa criança com você. Mesmo fora dos planos eu sei que posso fazer isso dar certo."

"Demetria?" A voz veio do corredor e o barulho de passos denunciava a aproximação da mulher, o que fez a mais nova congelar com medo do que poderia acontecer. "Está tudo bem? Precisa de dinheiro para pagar?"

A mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos entrou na sala e torceu o nariz quando percebeu quem era a visita inesperada, claramente irritada. "O que temos aqui?" Seu timbre era duro, o que deixou Demetria ainda mais temerosa. A mulher parou ao seu lado, muito mais próxima do que realmente teria que ficar, passando seu braço pela cintura da outra a puxando para si, quase colando seus corpos.

"Selena? O que você faz aqui?" Seu tom era de surpresa.

"Eu não sei se você sabe Gregorio, mas eu moro aqui. É a _minha_ casa." O ênfase no minha denunciou à Demi as reais intenções de Selena, ela queria marcar seu território, mostrar quem mandava no local, quem tinha o controle.

"Eu pensei que... Bom, eu..." Ele passou a mão no moicano de novo por puro nervosismo. Não esperava ver Selena ali, sequer havia passado por sua mente a possibilidade de as duas estarem juntas novamente. Respirou fundo tentando organizar o pensamento. "Eu vim saber se a criança é minha."

A latina revirou os olhos quase debochando do rapaz o que fez Demi lhe dar um cutucão. "Se você se refere à criança que Demetria está esperando, não perca seu tempo." A mais baixa lhe deu uma olhada feia que ela ignorou.

"Greg, eu não esperava sua visita. Eu estou surpresa! Por que veio?"

"Eu disse, se eu for o pai quero fazer parte da vida dela. Vou criá-la também, é meu dever."

A mais velha sutilmente passou a grávida para trás de si como se a protegesse e lançou ao homem um olhar ameaçador, lhe dirigindo a palavra com o tom mais hostil que já havia usado em toda a sua vida. "Eu sugiro que você vá embora e deixe a minha família em paz."

O rapaz olhou de uma mulher para outra por quase um minuto. Enquanto Selena o olhava com certa raiva, Demi quase lhe suplicava com o olhar para ir embora. Decidiu não mais perturbar, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Tudo bem, estou indo, mais ainda espero a responta da minha pergunta."

Lentamente ele se encaminhou para a porta e saiu cabisbaixo a fechando devagar.

Na sala, Selena permaneceu em posição de defesa por mais alguns minutos. Sua respiração era ofegante e podia-se ver o tamanho de sua irritação pela veia que saltava do pescoço, Demetria nunca a tinha visto tão furiosa.

A mais velha virou para outra abaixando e ficando na altura da barriga fazendo ali um carinho.

"Não se preocupe pequena, tia Selena não vai deixar ele chegar perto de você. Você é só da mamãe e da tia Lena, viu?" Deu um sorriso bobalhão que em nada combinava com o humor de segundos antes. "_Eu_ vou cuidar de você, só _eu_!"

Finalizou depositando um beijo carinhoso na barriga.


	13. Eu posso?

"A gente não devia estar a caminho da clínica?" Fora Demi quem perguntou assim que o carro parou no estacionamento de uma confeitaria.

Selena olhou o relógio no pulso. "Estamos adiantadas, relaxa que vai dar tempo." Ela desceu do carro e colocou o óculos escuro, fechando a porta. "Não vai descer?" Falou pela janela aberta para a outra que permanecia sentada.

Demetria resmungou baixinho, o que fez a latina rir, mas soltou o cinto e desceu do carro.

"E posso saber o que a gente veio fazer numa confeitaria?" A menor também colocou seu óculos escuro antes de virar em direção à porta do estabelecimento. O local era pequeno porém aconchegante, várias fotos de Paris emolduradas em quadros cobriam as paredes rosa bem claro. Os móveis brancos eram no estilo antigo, todos estofados com pano de um azul bebê muito delicado.

"Eu li ontem que se a mulher comer doce antes da ecografia, o neném fica mais agitado e fica mais fácil para ver o sexo." Selena deu um sorriso brilhante para a outra enquanto puxava uma cadeira para a grávida se sentar.

Demi sorriu também. "Eu posso até comer, mas você já sabe que não vou querer ver o sexo do bebê..." A mais velha revirou os olhos enquanto tomava assento bem a frente. "Eu não preciso de exames para saber Demetria, é uma menina."

"Primeiro: para de me chamar de Demetria, é irritante. E depois, eu não tenho tanta certeza assim, ainda acho que é um menino."

Antes de Selena responder, uma garçonete de uniforme branco apareceu e anotou os pedidos das mulheres. Torta de chocolate com morango para Demi e de limão para Selena, com suco de laranja para ambas. Assim que os pedidos foram feitos, a mulher saiu as deixando sozinhas.

"Seu nome é Demetria, acostume-se." A latina deu de ombros se referindo a reclamação anterior.

"Eu preferia quando me chamava de Demi." A mais nova falou num fio de voz desviando o olhar e deu um suspiro cansado, mesmo depois de mais de dois meses de intensa convivência Selena ainda não a chamava pelo apelido, o que para ela só podia significar que a ex-esposa ainda não a havia perdoado por completo.

A mais velha ficou encarando a expressão tristonha de Demi com um aperto no coração. Era inacreditável o fato de ainda ficar completamente afetada com a simples visão da mulher à sua frente, e totalmente injusto também. Por mais que tentasse, era impossível não amá-la de todo o coração.

"Está cada dia mais difícil..." Selena falou num tom pensativo fazendo a outra olhá-la confusa. "O que?"

"Não te querer desesperadamente, não te amar tanto assim..."

O coração de Demi deu um salto e ela sentiu borboletas voando desordenadas em seu estômago, um sorriso imenso surgiu em seu rosto sem que ela tivesse realmente intenção de dá-lo. Sentiu-se capaz de derreter naquele momento. A garçonete naquele instante chegou com os pedidos, mas mesmo assim Demetria não tirou o sorriso bobo do rosto.

"Para de me olhar assim!" Disse Selena num tom divertido depois de alguns instantes ao notar que a outra ainda não começara a comer sua torta. "Temos um exame para fazer e um sexo para descobrir."

[...]

"Não doutora, não precisa falar, não quero saber o sexo." Demetria disse enquanto a Doutora Portillo procurava com o aparelho de ultrassom uma imagem melhor do bebê. Selena lhe olhou feio mas ela apenas ignorou. "Quero que seja surpresa."

"Muito bem então. Pelas medições o feto já está com 15cm e 250g. São 19 semanas de gestação." A loira olhou para elas sorrindo. "Pelo jeito vai ser bem grande! Parabéns." As outras duas sorriram também. "Prontas para ouvir o coração?"

Selena que quase pulava de tanta aflição pegou na mão de Demi se preparando para ouvir aquele barulhinho que de repente preencheu a sala gelada, aquecendo os corações das duas morenas.

"Ótima frequência, parece que tudo está certo." A médica desligou o aparelho e entregou à Demi alguns pedaços de papel toalha para ela limpar o gel frio que cobria sua barriga. "Pode se vestir, vou imprimir os resultados."

A doutora saiu e as duas ficaram sós. A latina ajudou a outra a se sentar, pegou os papéis em sua mão e passou a limpar a bolinha que crescia. "Ainda acho que a gente devia ter perguntado o sexo."

Demetria riu. "E eu acho que você poderia parar de ser chata. Me deixa fazer do meu jeito, poxa!"

A mais velha lhe deu língua de brincadeira. "Se vista baixinha, aqui está frio." Entregou a camiseta da outra que se vestiu rapidamente. "Vem, levanta!" Ofereceu a mão macia como apoio para a mais nova pegar.

Demi aplicou certa força para se levantar, ficando com o rosto bem próximo do rosto de Selena. As respirações imediatamente se tornaram mais ofegantes e a sala pareceu alguns graus mais quente. Os olhares instantaneamente se fixando a boca uma da outra, a saudade daquele simples toque enlouquecendo as duas.

"Aqui está!" A loira entrou no local de repente fazendo as duas pularem com o susto. "O próximo exame deve ser feito quando você estiver entre 24 e 25 semanas, tudo bem?" A mulher estendeu a pasta verde para a mais baixa que apenas a pegou e assentiu, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. "Nos vemos na próxima e não esqueça das recomendações, seu endométrio ainda está menor do que deveria."

As morenas saíram do local ainda sem falarem nada uma com a outra, Selena sempre indo um passo a frente. Até que elas chegaram do lado de fora.

"Lena?" A latina olhou para a outra que chegou mais perto e pegou sua mão. "Eu posso?" Ela perguntou muito tímida enquanto corava. A mulher lhe fitou lhe analisando e com um meio sorriso afirmou.

"Obrigada!"

E então as duas saíram para a rua de mãos dadas.


	14. Tulipas Vermelhas

**Finalmente meu capítulo preferido! *-***

**Minha sugestão é que enquanto vocês leem, escutem essa música: watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns**

**Fora isso, divirtam-se e continuem comentando. :3**

* * *

Selena se apoiou no portal do quarto de Demetria cruzando os braços e dando um suspiro. A mais nova dormia tranquilamente embora já passasse das dez da manhã. A gravidez e seu estado frágil a estavam deixando sempre muito cansada.

O coração da latina batia fortemente dentro do peito, no estômago uma sensação boa que ela não sabia explicar. Todas as sensações arrazadoras que lhe atingiam sempre que olhava para a pequena lhe devastavam agora e derrubavam todos os muros que ela tentava construir para impedir que a outra se embrenhasse mais e mais em sua vida. Ela amava a mulher mais do que tudo e por mais que tentasse não conseguia lutar contra aquele sentimento.

Com pesar deixou a cena para trás indo até a cozinha. Pegou uma bandeja dentro do armário e pôs-se a organizar tudo que havia planejado. Forrou o metal com um pano vermelho, sabendo que era a cor preferida da mulher.

Da geladeira tirou o suco de laranja o colocando em um copo, tirou também os frios arrumando-os em um prato e o requeijão. Dos armários tirou os pães e biscoitos colocando todos em tigelas. Pegou um vaso pequeno e colocou as duas tulipas vermelhas que havia comprado mais cedo. Quando tudo estava na bandeja, com muito cuidado, subiu de volta ao quarto.

Parou do lado da cama colocando a bandeja com a comida em cima do criado-mudo e sentando-se na cama devagar. Tirou os cabelos revoltosos do rosto de Demi com carinho e sorriu apaixonada. "Demetria?" Sua voz foi quase um sussurro. "Vamos acordar, preguiça?"

A mulher deitada se remexeu mas não abriu os olhos, resmungando baixo e arrancando um sorriso ainda maior da mais velha.

"Vamos meu bem, já passa das dez. Trouxe algo para você, acorda!"

Demetria virou para o lado oposto se espreguiçando e soltou um muxoxo preguiçoso. "Não posso dormir nem mais um pouco?" A voz rouca de sono preencheu o ambiente.

"Pode, mas vai perder o maravilhoso café da manhã que fiz para você."

A mais baixa virou de novo e encarou Selena coçando os olhos. "Comida?" Ela deu um gemido de satisfação. "Bom dia, Lena." Ela se sentou com as costas encostadas na cabeceira já quase totalmente desperta.

A latina colocou a bandeja em seu colo e sorriu. "Bom dia, minha baixinha!"

O coração de Demi deu um pulo e um sorriso enorme tomou conta de seu rosto. Cada dia que passava parecia que Selena se tornava mais próxima dela, lhe protegendo, lhe chamando de antigos apelidos, cuidando dela e do neném. E toda aquela atenção e cuidado a deixava cada vez mais derretida, mais apaixonada.

"Aqui está sua comida." A mais velha colocou a bandeja no colo da outra. "Coloquei tudo que gosta: pão integral, suco de laranja, peito de peru, biscoito de nata..."

"E tulipas." A mais nova falou meio boba enquanto passava o dedo pela pétala avermelhada sorrindo pelo gesto.

"Sim, tulipas." Disse a mais alta.

"Por quê?"

"Eu cansei de tentar fugir, Demetria." A intensidade de sua voz era tanta que Demi tirou os olhos da flor para olhá-la. Seus profundos olhos castanhos lhe fitavam energicamente, uma mistura de sentimentos que a mais baixa não achou ser capaz de decifrar completamente. "Eu cansei de ouvir todos os outros, eu quero me ouvir agora."

Ela analisou a latina por alguns segundos. "E o que ouve quando se escuta?"

Lena ignorou a pergunta pegando uma das flores com a mão. A girou pelo caule alguns instantes, olhando o movimento que ela fazia. "Você se lembra quando te dei tulipas pela primeira vez? Era seu aniversário de dezoito anos, também eram tulipas vermelhas."

"Eu lembro."

Os olhos castanhos voltaram para o rosto da grávida ainda mais intensos.

"Você lembra o que elas significam?"

Demetria acenou minimamente, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, uma lágrima tímida rolou sua face lembrando exatamente das palavras que a mais velha havia lhe falado mais de sete anos antes.

"Essas tulipas aqui hoje significam exatamente a mesma coisa, Demi." Ela sorriu quando finalmente falou o apelido da mulher. "Tulipas vermelhas são o simbolo do amor verdadeiro, e você, somente você pode ser meu verdadeiro amor!" Ela estendeu a mão com a flor para a mais nova que chorava silenciosamente. "Eu cansei de ignorar isso." Deu um sorriso tímido.

Demetria pegou a flor da mão de Selena sorrindo e a colocou próxima ao coração.

"Você é muito mais do que eu poderia pedir, Lena. Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?" Ela estendeu o braço e tocou as feições delicadas da outra que fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho. "Obrigada por continuar aqui do meu lado."

A mais velha abriu os olhos e deparou com os de Demi sobre ela ainda cheios de lágrimas. "_I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love_." Ela cantarolou baixinho e suspirou pegando a outra flor no vaso. "Eu não quero ser alguém que vai embora tão facilmente, estou aqui para ficar e fazer a diferença que eu posso fazer." Ela recitou encostando a flor na barriga já grande de Demi. "Eu vou fazer diferença na vida de vocês, vou ser a melhor tia que essa criança poderia ter."

"Não!" A mais nova balançou a cabeça negando. "Você vai ser a melhor mãe que essa criança poderia ter, Lena. Ela não é minha, ela é nossa!"

Uma lágrima rolou o rosto de Selena que acariciou o barrigão com a flor. "Mãe?" Ela colocou a bandeja ao lado chegando mais perto da outra. "Você gosta disso, pequena B?" Dentro de Demetria o bebê deu um chute, como se entendesse o que lhe foi perguntado, como se entendesse o que se passava do lado de fora. "Você gosta disso, Demi?"

A mais nova colocou a franja que cobria os olhos da outra atrás de sua orelha e sorriu. "É o que eu sempre quis." Pela nuca puxou a outra para mais perto, encostando suas testas. "Você vai ficar comigo?" Sua voz era baixa enquanto ela encarava os olhos que tanto amava.

"Para sempre!" Selena afirmou antes de unir seus lábios com os de Demetria.


	15. Surpresa

Os quadris de Selena se moviam de um lado para o outro conforme a batida de Moves Like Jagger que tocava na rádio e, tendo terminado o que estava fazendo, desceu o rolo de pintura o colocando no chão em cima do jornal posicionado ao longo da parede. Encarou o trabalho que havia feito e sorriu vitoriosa, estava ótimo!

A enorme blusa branca se embolava no meio de suas coxas enquanto se virava para encarar o quarto. A parede oposta permanecia branca e agora continha quadrinhos de moldura lilás, todos com pequenas bonecas de pano levando coroas ainda menores. Princesinhas de vestidos roxo e branco, sorrindo para ela. Toda a arrumação do quarto era fruto de seu próprio suor, queria preparar todo o quartinho de sua futura filha.

Filha. A palavra ainda ecoava em sua cabeça com certo toque de surpresa e adoração. Mal podia acreditar que se tornaria mãe, e para sua felicidade maior, de uma criança fruto de Demetria. O fato triste sobre sua concepção já tinha sido esquecido há muito tempo, era apenas um detalhe sem importância.

No relógio de pulso, agora respingado de tinta lilás, viu que se aproximava a hora de Demi chegar em casa. Desceu com o rolo e a bandeja de tinta os lavando e armazenando no pequeno depósito acoplado a cozinha. Voltando para o quarto, recolheu todos os jornais, os jogando no lixo e abriu uma fresta da janela deixando o ar frio entrar no aposento e levar o cheiro forte do produto químico embora. Desligou o rádio que berrava uma música da Lady Gaga e saiu do lugar fechando a porta.

Foi até o banheiro com o intuito de se lavar e ao olhar-se no espelho, percebeu estar com o rosto cheio de pingos de tinta, a grande blusa agora estava manchada, os dizeres de uma universidade qualquer que Brian havia feito muitos anos antes, agora estavam cobertos. Riu da própria aparência.

Tomou banho calmamente e esfregou a pele até que todas as provas do que estivera fazendo fossem apagadas. Jogou a blusa no fundo do cesto de roupas sujas e saiu do banheiro vestida no felpudo roupão branco. Ouviu ao longe seu nome ser chamado, a mulher havia chegado.

"Lena, está ai?" A pequena parou na porta do quarto.

"Como foi a tarde da minha esposa?" A latina foi até a outra com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Eu senti sua falta hoje." Abraçou a cintura da menor a trazendo para si o máximo que o barrigão permitia lhe dando um beijo no nariz.

O olhar de Demetria se encontrava no grande decote do roupão que deixava boa parte do colo de Selena a mostra. Quando reparou, a mais velha soltou uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção da outra. "Oi?"

"Está gostando do que vê, meu amor?" Ela a encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso divertido.

A pele pálida das bochechas da grávida imediatamente adquiriram um tom rosado. "Você sabe que eu gosto deles." A cada palavra, a cor se intensificava ainda mais. "Já faz um longo tempo desde a última vez."

Selena mordiscou o queixo da outra. "Você tem é que se comportar, minha pequena travessa." Selou os lábios. "E então, o que quer comer?"

"Nesse momento? Você!" A latina soltou uma gargalhada e a pele de Demi se tornou mais vermelha que nunca. "Mas posso me contentar com uma pizza de peito de peru, cogumelos e catupiry. De sobremesa quero pizza de chocolate com morangos e castanha."

"Você consegue comer tudo isso? Dallas não te deu comida não?" Lena fez uma careta que fez a mais nova sorrir.

"Me deu, mas você sabe... Estou grávida, tenho mais fome." A pequena deu de ombros como se na verdade não se importasse. "Eu só preciso de um banho, estou cansada e preciso esfriar a cabeça." Ela deu uma rápida olhada no decote, o que não passou despercebido pela mais velha.

"Sabe, se eu não tivesse acabado de tomar banho eu até entraria lá com você para te ajudar a esfriar a cabeça." O tom provocativo era evidente. A outra mulher se soltou logo de seu abraço caminhando rapidamente para o banheiro, tentando ignorar Selena que ria alto da reação da mulher.

A mais velha se trocou colocando uma calça preta de moletom e uma blusa velha de flanela. Penteou os cabelos deixando que eles secassem soltos, já estavam grandes, bateando mais de um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Fez o pedido pelo telefone, descendo para a cozinha a fim de esperar a comida.

Minutos depois Demetria apareceu no aposento vestindo um short e camisa larga, ela secava o cabelo com uma toalha. Selena sorriu. "Já falei que você é linda?" A grávida parou entre as pernas da outra exibindo um largo sorriso.

"Sou é?" Selena passou a mão pelos fios negros ainda úmidos, para logo após fazer carinho na pele macia do rosto de Demi que a olhava apaixonada. Com a outra mão, Lena abraçou a cintura da esposa acariciando a pele por debaixo da camiseta.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse simplesmente antes de dar um beijo na pequena.

–x-

Já faziam horas desde que Demi tinha ido dormir e que Selena havia se esgueirado para o quarto que estava arrumando. A essa altura, o berço em formato de carruagem já estava montado e arrumado com o jogo de lençol que era branco e lilás. No protetor lateral havia uma enorme coroa roxa e nos travesseiros castelos, uma pequena boneca de pano estava encostada ali.

A cortina de pano leve também havia sido colocada e balançava devagar conforme o vento que soprava da janela. A cor seguia o padrão do quarto. Haviam três mobiles de cortina, dois com menininhas e um com coroas, a latina havia mandado fazer especialmente para enfeitar o quarto da pequena Beatrice.

A cômoda não mais era coberta com o pano velho, agora ela havia sido colocada no local certo e as roupas já estavam perfeitamente arrumadas dentro das gavetas, os pequeninos sapatinhos já colocados em seu devido lugar. Em cima, o trocador delicado repousava e outra boneca também enfeitava ali. As letras de madeira formavam BEATRICE e já enfeitavam a parede, logo acima do trocador.

O tapete peludo se encontrava na frente do berço, a poltrona branca da amamentação distante da janela. Uma cama de solteiro com finos lençóis completava a decoração, a maior das bonecas se encontrava ali, sentada e encostada na parede.

Selena olhou tudo orgulhosa de seu trabalho. Descobrira que era mais forte do que pensava pois, tirando os furos da parede feitos pelo padrasto uma semana antes, fizera tudo sozinha. Estava tudo bem simples, mas achava que tinha feito um bom trabalho para a sua princesinha.

Olhou para o relógio percebendo já havia amanhecido, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Tomou um banho para espantar o sono e tirar o suor e esperou pacientemente a mulher adormecida acordar, quase oito e meia da manhã.

"Bom dia!" Demi falou com a voz rouca de sono quando viu os olhos castanhos brilhantes virados em sua direção.

"Bom dia, pequena." A mais velha sorriu antes de abaixar para dar um beijo na testa da menor. "Dormiu bem?"

Demetria apenas assentiu. "E você?" Ela se virou deitando a cabeça no colo da mulher e bocejou. "Como foi sua noite?"

"Eu não dormi."

"Por que?" Uma careta confusa apareceu em seu rosto.

"Tem algo que quero te mostrar, levanta."

A mais nova, curiosa, logo se levantou esquecendo até mesmo da preguiça que sempre sentia ao acordar cedo. Selena levantou também e pegou a outra pela mão a conduzindo para fora do quarto até a porta branca do aposento ao lado.

"Espero que você goste, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa." E dito isso, abriu a porta revelando tudo que havia arrumado.

A expressão de Demi se converteu de curiosidade para surpresa e ela olhou admirada cada detalhe, uma tímida lágrima caiu de seus olhos e sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes sem que ela pudesse dizer nada. Tinha adorado! Tão bonito e delicado!

"Como?"

Selena deu um sorriso tímido. "É por isso que Dallas e sua mãe têm levado você para sair durante a tarde ultimamente. Tenho trabalhado nisso por quase duas semanas, queria muito arrumar cada detalhe do quarto da nossa menina, assim fiz tudo."

"Com tudo você quer dizer...?"

"Tudo mesmo, pintei as paredes, comprei a decoração, montei o berço e a cama e organizei cada coisa em seu lugar. É meu primeiro presente para ela." O meio sorriso tímido continuava lá e Demetria não pôde acreditar que a mulher havia feito tudo aquilo sozinha. Seu peito explodiu em milhões de sensações, o amor e a admiração mais fortes que nunca.

"Você é extraordinária, sabia?"

Pendurou-se no pescoço da outra com um sorriso enorme que deixava a mostra os dentes brancos, os olhos ainda marejados refletiam a tímida luz solar que entrava numa fresta aberta da cortina.

"Eu só tento ser o melhor que posso para você e para nossa filha." O sorriso agora orgulhoso de poder dizer 'nossa filha'. "Eu amo vocês duas!"

A pequena selou os lábios da outra. "E nós amamos você."


	16. Difícil decisão

Demetria olhou o relógio digital do celular quando o homem de moicano atravessou a porta do estabelecimento, exatos quarenta e dois minutos de atraso. Uma carranca mal humorada apareceu em seu rosto. Ele chegou perto meio incerto.

"Demi?"

"Não, Tinker Bell." A irônia presente em cada síbala. "Sente-se logo Greg, não me faça esperar ainda mais."

O homem musculoso puxou a cadeira de madeira escura se sentando ainda confuso. "Qual é a da peruca? E essas lentes azuis?"

A mulher revirou os olhos parecendo entediada enquanto sutilmente ajeitava a peruca loira que encobria os cabelos negros. "Você não esperava que eu viesse aqui como se fosse ao shopping, não é? Não vou me expor desse jeito, não agora que eu e Selena estamos finalmente nos acertando." Ela deu um gole no suco que estava bebendo. "Não é agradável fazer grávidas esperarem, Gregorio."

"Bom, eu pensei que nosso acordo era chegarmos separados." Ele levantou a mão para chamar uma garçonete, a mulher magra e alta apareceu segundos depois com o bloquinho já em mãos.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Uma cerveja, por favor."

"Algo mais?" A mulher usou um tom provocante e mordeu os lábios se insinuando, Greg respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Demetria bufou impaciente.

"Cai fora vadia." A garçonete olhou para ela indignada, mas vendo a cara de Demi logo foi embora.

"Parece que alguém está de mal humor hoje, não é?" O homem jogou as chaves e o celular na mesa, cruzando os braços e apoiando as costas no encosto da cadeira logo depois. Ele olhava para ela debochado.

"Não me provoca, estou com um humor péssimo e você não tem um saldo positivo que possa me segurar."

Greg suspirou. "Tudo bem. Sobre o que quer conversar?"

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e bebeu o último gole do suco que havia em seu copo. "Não é que você já não saiba o que vou te falar, mas senti que precisava te confirmar." A garçonete se aproximou, deixando a cerveja já aberta em cima da mesa e saiu apressada sem dizer uma palavra, no fundo Greg ficou decepcionado com a falta de atenção, mas já sabia o que fazer para reverter isso, umas desculpas pelo comportamento inadequado da sua acompanhante deveriam resolver. Porém aquilo ficaria para mais tarde.

"Você veio para falar sobre o bebê? É mesmo meu?"

Ela mordeu os lábios agora já não tão segura quanto ao que ia revelar, teria sido mesmo uma boa ideia convocar aquela conversa? E se ele quisesse tentar tirar seu neném de perto dela? Suspirou incerta mas resolveu falar, já que já se encontrava fora de casa e ele já sabia qual o rumo da conversa.

"Sim, teoricamente a criança é sua."

"Teoricamente?"

"Na prática ela é minha filha e de Selena, só de nós duas." O rosto do homem desmoronou um pouquinho. "Olha, eu realmente aprecio o que você está querendo fazer, é muito honrado da sua parte, mas eu já tenho uma família e essa criança também. Eu não vou te impedir de visitá-la ou de ligar, de estar presente em festas de aniversário ou no natal, minha intenção não é te proibir de ser pai." Ela estendeu a mão para ele esperando que ele a pegasse, relutante ele pôs sua mão sobre a dela.

"O que quero é que o nome dela esteja na certidão, que ela seja oficialmente a mãe do neném porque ela também ama essa criança! Amou muito antes de mim, ela a protegeu com unhas e dentes como nem mesmo eu acho que seria capaz de proteger se eu estivesse em seu lugar. Quero que a Lena seja a mãe do bebê também porque se não fosse ela, essa criança não estaria aqui. Ela é uma mãe de verdade e não posso negar isso a ela, eu não quero negar."

O homem desviou os olhos claros para longe e passou a mão pelo moicano escuro visivelmente nervoso, Demetria estava pedindo demais para ele e não sabia se era capaz de dar, a criança era sua, certo? Ele tinha direito de ter seu nome na certidão! Pegou a garrafa de cerveja tomando um grande gole, o líquido gelado descendo sua garganta lhe deu certo alívio.

"Greg." Sua voz era agora muito mais doce do que era antes, ele voltou o olhar para ela. "Eu sei que estou te pedindo muito, mas quero que pense com muito carinho nisso, está bem? Não quero começar uma briga, não quero envolver juiz nenhum nisso mas se for preciso eu vou lutar e tenha certeza que Selena mais ainda. Eu não vou tirar seu direito de ver a criança, certamente que não mas quero que ela leve o nome da Lena porque é com ela que estou casad nome dela que eu levo junto com o meu."

Os olhos dele pareciam duros e tristes e ele pegou a garrafa de vidro verde tomando mais um longo gole do líquido dourado, puxou a mão que ainda estava sobre a de Demi e passou pela nuca inquieto. "Me dê um tempo para pensar, está bem? Ainda acho que tudo isso é muito injusto comigo."

"Leve o tempo que precisar e me procure quando tiver sua resposta, mas seja discreto, Lena não sabe que falei com você."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu serei pequena, pode deixar comigo."

Ela deu um meio sorriso e fez a menção de se levantar, pegando a bolsa e o celular que estavam jogados em cima da mesa. De dentro da bolsa pegou a carteira mas Gregorio segurou sua mão fazendo ela olhá-lo. "Deixa que eu acerto, pela espera que te fiz passar."

Ela sorriu ternamente para ele. "Você é um bom homem. Obrigada por tudo."

Deu um aperto na mão grande do homem e se virou para ir embora. A garçonete de mais cedo lhe lançou um olhar feio que ela ignorou enquanto lutava para atender o telefone que vibrava em suas mãos.

"Alô?"

"Onde está você Demi? Está tarde e ainda não apareceu, fiquei preocupada."

A baixinha sorriu enquanto destravava as portas do carro e entrava deixando a bolsa no banco do passageiro. "Estou indo para casa, estava passando no shopping porque queria comprar uma coisa. Está tudo bem, viu? Não fique preocupada."

"Ok meu amor, te espero aqui, tenho uma surpresa para você, te amo."

"Te amo."

A ligação foi terminada enquanto ela girava a chave na ignição. Olhou para frente, conseguia ver seu antigo baterista pelo vidro do restaurante e ele ainda bebia da cerveja parecendo pensativo. Ela torceu para tudo dar certo, para Greg tomar a decisão que esperava e para finalmente conseguir dar à sua família um pouquinho de paz.


	17. Nova Ideia

"Parabéns, parece que temos um grande bebê." A médica sorriu e as poucas rugas em volta dos olhos claros apareceram. "Lembro que da última vez que veio não quis saber o sexo da criança, então não vou falar nada. A criança já tem trinta e nove centímetros e pelos cálculos já pesa 1kg200g." A loira de uniforme estendeu o envelope verde claro para Demi que terminava de colocar o colete jeans com a ajuda de Selena.

Demetria deu um grande sorriso sentindo o carinho da companheira por cima da blusa branca de linho. "Obrigada doutora! Então meu neném está bem, não é?"

A mulher assentiu. "Vinte e nove semanas já e perfeitamente saudável." Com a mão ela indicou a porta para seu consultório e depois que as morenas saíram, ela as acompanhou. Esperou que as duas se sentassem nas poltronas claras para se sentar também. "A criança está se desenvolvendo completamente bem, o que me deixa muito feliz, mas preciso te passar algumas recomendações."

A mais nova colocou o colar de bolas rosa enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira. "Sim, sou toda ouvidos doutora."

"Primeiramente, você está entrando no terceiro trimestre, o que significa que as necessidades nutricionais da criança vão ser cada vez maiores e você vai precisar se alimentar muito bem, de preferência de três em três horas, ainda mais por conta de todos os problemas que tem devido a tentativa do aborto que você fez. É fundamental que esteja bem nutrida."

Selena passou o braço pelas costas da mulher num abraço lateral. "Eu mesma vou me encarregar de fazê-la comer." A médica sorriu em sua direção.

"Depois, é preciso prestar bastante atenção e não fazer muito esforço, nem andar muito. Seus pés provavelmente vão começar a inchar se você fizer grandes esforços, portanto se isso começar a acontecer repouso absoluto. Entendidas?" Demetria balançou a cabeça afirmando.

"Quanto ao bebê, a partir de agora ele vai ficar cada vez mais pesado. O sistema nervoso está enviando ordens simples ao corpinho e alguns especialistas dizem que nessa idade eles já acompanham luzes fortes. O neném vai começar a responder mais os estímulos sonoros, principalmente as vozes de vocês. Quero acompanhar o desenvolvimento dele bem de perto, por isso teremos outro exame daqui 4 semanas, tudo bem?"

A loira se levantou sendo imitada pelas duas outras. "Estaremos aqui na data marcada, Doutora Portillo." Selena estendeu a mão para mulher a sua frente que a apertou delicadamente em um cumprimento formal.

"A vejo daqui um mês, Demi." Lançou um sorriso na direção da baixinha que retribuiu e saiu, seguindo a mulher para fora do pequeno consultório em direção a rua movimentada. As duas seguiam de mãos dadas e andavam calmamente. O silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes mas não incomodou nenhuma.

"Amor?" A voz de Demetria era calma e leve quando ela virou para olhar a companheira que com um aceno de cabeça lhe fez prosseguir. "Eu estive pensando numa coisa esses últimos dias, sabe?" Fez uma pausa. "E se eu estiver certa? E se a gente tiver um menino? Ele vai dormir naquele quarto cheio de princesas? E a masculinidade da criança?"

A risada da latina foi alta e trouxe ao rosto da pequena um grande sorriso divertido. Os olhos chocolate da mais velha pousaram nos castanhos da outra. "Aonde quer chegar, minha querida?"

O olhar de Demi se virou para frente enquanto ela falava despreocupada. "Acho que podemos desocupar o outro quarto de hóspedes ao lado do nosso e fazer um quarto de menino."

A mais velha parou de andar olhando para a esposa como se estivesse indignada. "Então quer dizer que seu plano é me fazer passar por mais uma arrumação sozinha? Sabe o quanto tudo aquilo deu de trabalho?" O falso ultraje facilmente identificado pela mais nova que soltou uma risada leve e gostosa.

"Pare de drama, Selena Gomez!" Revirou os olhos teatralmente enquanto escutava a risada musical de Lena preencher seus ouvidos. Outro sorriso brotou em seu rosto, embora ela tentasse esconder para manter a pose de durona. "Como se você tivesse trabalhado duro! Não fez nada além de pintar uma parede, grandes coisas." Deu de ombros debochada. "Eu faria o mesmo e levaria menos tempo!"

"Isso é um desafio?" Uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas quase perigosamente.

"Talvez." O sorriso finalmente tomou todo o rosto pequeno. A mais velha riu enquanto voltava a andar, dessa vez abraçando a outra por trás acariciando de leve a barriga saliente e apoiando o queixo no ombro da outra. Os passos das duas eram pequenos e calmos.

"E o que tem em mente, amor? Como quer a decoração?" Esforçou-se para olhar a face da esposa.

"Não sei ainda, estou me decidindo. O único que sei é que não quero tudo azul, é clichê e enjoativo demais para meu gosto." Ela torceu o nariz sem perceber arrancando um sorriso fascinado da latina. "Quero algo diferente."

"Tenho certeza que podemos pensar em alguma coisa juntas." Afundou o rosto nos cabelos negros sentindo o perfume levemente doce que tanto lhe agrava, roçou o nariz na pele pálida deixando um beijo carinhoso no local. "Dizem que uma cabeça pensa melhor que duas."

Demetria sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços finos que lhe abraçavam. "Isso quer dizer um sim? Vai me ajudar?"

Selena beijou-lhe a bochecha. "Tudo para minha pequena."


	18. Banho

**Meninas, desculpem a demora, tive um problema com a fonte do meu note. Espero que gostem, Nightingale também está a caminho. :)**

* * *

Demi abaixou o mais desajeitadamente possível pegando no chão a grande caixa de madeira com os muitos bichos de pelúcia que haviam comprado durante as últimas semanas, fez uma pausa respirando fundo e tentando ignorar uma dor aguda que lhe atingiu na região da virilha, quando a dor cedeu o suficiente cruzou o pequeno espaço até a cômoda e colocou a caixa em cima dela dando uma boa olhada ao redor.

As paredes de um tom amarelo muito suave traziam uma faixa bem ao centro com muitos bichos estampados: leões, macacos, girafas, hipopótamos e outros tantos, eram repetidos num certo padrão. Embora a faixa fosse um pouco colorida, a organização dos móveis passava classe e bom gosto. As prateleiras brancas penduradas nas paredes esperavam para receber as pelúcias da caixa.

Cantarolando, a pequena ficou na ponta dos pés tentando organizar os bichinhos, a grande barriga levemente amassada na cômoda. Soltou um resmungo irritado quando percebeu que por mais que tentassem não alcançaria o que queria. Passou o dorso da mão na testa impedindo uma gota de suor de escorrer.

A verdade é que tinha trabalhado arduamente nas últimas horas aproveitando que Selena havia saído de casa para tratar de um assunto importante sobre sua carreira com sua mãe, queria fazer tudo que pudesse para ajudar na decoração do quarto do seu bebê, o que era impossível com a esposa por perto lhe atormentando para comer, beber água ou ir para cama a cada minuto.

Olhou para o lado percebendo ter deixado cair uma girafa de pano, tomou fôlego antes de ir até lá e se abaixar para pegar o objeto. Antes mesmo de se levantar ouviu um pigarro vindo da direção da porta, segundos depois encontrou Selena lhe olhando com um sobrancelha arqueada, deu o melhor sorriso que pôde.

"Meu amor!" A pequena andou até a esposa com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto, querendo que assim a mulher não notasse suas extrapolias.

As duas trocaram um selinho rápido e Selena passou o olhar ao redor reparando no quanto o quarto estava arrumado em comparação ao estado que se encontrava antes dela sair, notou também que a caixa de madeira já não se encontrava no mesmo local.

Virou a cabeça para Demetria lhe lançando um olhar repreendedor que foi respondido com um sorriso amarelo. "Posso saber o que pensa que está fazendo se abaixando desse jeito?"

A menor ignorou a pergunta olhando ao redor. "E então, você gostou?" Trazia um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto que contagiou a mais velha.

"Minha mulher tem muito bom gosto!" Seus braços circularam a cintura avantajada enquanto o rosto se escondia na cascata negra de seus cabelos, um beijo foi depositado na nuca da mais nova. "E muita teimosia também." Demi soltou uma risada baixa enquanto recebia um beijo na bochecha e sentia o queixo da esposa descansar em seu ombro.

"Você está suada!" A grávida rolou os olhos para a afirmação óbvia. "Que tal um banho?" Selena a virou de frente e Demetria reconheceu o sorriso malicioso brincando naqueles lábios.

"Depende, vamos poder tomar banho juntas?" A pequena circulou o pescoço da esposa, a puxando para perto tanto quanto a enorme barriga permitia. Lena riu enquanto mordia suavemente o lábio inferior da mulher em seus braços. Com cuidado, passou a puxá-la para seu próprio quarto em direção ao banheiro.

As duas se separaram do beijo com certa dificuldade, rindo sem motivo algum. A mais velha deu as costas para a outra depois de um selinho, se dirigindo para a banheira, a ligando e deixando a água morna escorrer enchendo o local. Tirou as próprias roupas virando o olhar para a esposa.

Os cabelos negros e longos caíam em grandes ondas pelo seu colo, chegando a cobrir parcialmente seus seios e contrastavam com a pele alva. Os olhos castanhos traziam um brilho especial, os lábios naturalmente rosados continham um sorriso tímido e a pele das bochechas levemente corada. Por um instante a mulher perdeu o fôlego diante de tamanha beleza.

"O que foi Lena?" A mais nova olhou para o próprio corpo procurando algo de errado.

A mais velha sorriu de modo abobado estendendo a mão para a companheira que aceitou de bom grado. "Você está cada dia mais linda, amor! E me apaixono por você cada vez mais."

As duas entraram na banheira, Selena sentou-se apoiando as costas e Demetria sentou na sua frente, entre suas pernas. Lena afastou os cabelos da outra, os passando por cima do ombro esquerdo, começou a deixar beijos no pescoço da esposa enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo corpo pequeno.

Os dedos longos passearam pela barriga proeminente ao passo que os beijos eram substituídos por mordidas de amor nos ombros magros. Um suspiro escapou da menor enquanto ela se desligava da dor aguda que estava lhe acompanhando nas últimas horas para se concentrar nas sensações que só as mãos de Selena podiam lhe proporcionar.

"Estava com saudade do seu corpo, minha pequena!" O nariz da mais velha passava pela pele branca, e a respiração quente arrepiou a outra. "Saudade da proximidade dos nossos corpos, deles se tocando sem nada impedindo o contato."

As mãos habilidosas tocaram a base dos seios de Demi arrancando outro suspiro dela, sentia que estava muito mais sensível, provavelmente por culpa dos hormônios, inconscientemente mordeu o próprio lábio.

"Hoje eu quero sentir a maciez da sua pele sob meus dedos." O sussurro da voz rouca perto da orelha causou mais um arrepio em Demetria que sentiu o lóbulo da orelha ser gentilmente puxado pela boca macia. Os seios da menor foram suavemente apertados arrancando um gemido quase inaudível que fez surgir um sorriso malicioso no rosto de Selena.

"Eu amo te ter assim para mim, não há nada mais lindo que você no mundo." As mordidas começaram a ser mais sensuais e mais fortes, outro gemido ecoou no banheiro por cima do barulho da água. "Seu corpo foi feito para mim."

As unhas passaram a arranhar a virilha enquanto a outra mão brincava com um bico já endurecido da mulher. "Selena..." O sussurro ecoou no cômodo como uma súplica.

A mão que se encontrava no seio subiu para os cabelos, os puxando de leve deixando o acesso à nuca livre. Novos beijos foram depositados no local ao mesmo tempo que o dedo de Selena tocou o clitóris de Demetria, que agarrou as coxas grossas da esposa cravando as unhas recém-pintadas na pele quando o dedo começou a movimentar-se.

Quando Selena invadiu seu íntimo, a mais nova soltou o gemido mais alto da noite, agarrando os cabelos da nuca de sua mulher lhes puxando com certa força, rebolou preguiçosamente contra o dedo.

Não muito tempo depois, após Lena lhe penetrar com mais um dedo, sentiu o corpo todo tremer e perdeu as forças. As mãos gentis da esposa lhe ampararam antes que escorregasse, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se recuperar. Uma mordida carinhosa foi dada em sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo."

Se aconchegou ao peito da esposa e sorriu, tudo estava caminhando da forma certa e ela sabia que não podia ser mais feliz.


	19. Bem-vindo, bebê

**Meus leitores lindos e maravilhosos, me desculpem pela demora para postar aqui e em Nightingale. Juro que não é por querer, quem faz faculdade sabe o que é o desespero do final de semestre. Está aí mais um para vocês! Boa leitura :)**

* * *

_27 de Março._

Selena coçou a testa nervosa enquanto olhava o relógio digital na parede clara pela enésima vez desde que chegara ao local. O painel marcava 3:47 da manhã. Os minutos que pareciam se arrastar lhe davam cada vez mais medo, fazendo novas lágrimas silenciosas molharem seu rosto. Lembrou da cena que encontrou em sua cama horas antes.

_"Demetria chorava baixinho enquanto o medo lhe tomava, a dor no pé da barriga lhe fez soltar um grito agudo e fechar os olhos com força._

_'Lena? Lena?' Tateou a cama tentando chamar a atenção da mulher que dormia ao lado, uma mão foi de encontro ao ventre avantajado, as lágrimas assustadas desciam seu rosto. 'Lena!' A voz que era só um sussurro se transformou num grito e despertou Selena._

_A latina abriu os olhos para o escuro piscando algumas vez tentando se livrar do sono e se acostumar com o breu do aposento, sentou-se na cama e acendeu o abajur virando em seguida para a esposa._

_'Céus!' Os olhos da mais velha praticamente dobraram de tamanho quando se depararam com aquela cena em frente. Os lençois antes claros, agora estavam manchados, vermelhos. O cheiro de sangue parecia querer impregnar o lugar, penetrando em suas narinas. A mão na barriga deu uma ideia à Selena da origem de tanto sangue._

_Os próximos minutos foram corridos e confusos demais para Selena se lembrar com precisão."_

Sua filha e sua mulher estavam numa mesa de cirurgia fazia horas e a cada minuto que passava sem notícias, o aperto em seu coração ia ficando mais forte. Parecia que tudo estava tão errado!

Olhou para frente torcendo as mãos e no corredor ao longe, avistou a obstetra de Demi vindo em sua direção com cara de cansada e expressão preocupada. Selena levantou com pressa e foi de encontro à médica.

"E então Doutora Portillo?" Sua voz falha denunciava todo o seu desespero.

"Bom, como você sabe, Demetria havia adquirido alguns problemas na gravidez em consequência da tentativa de aborto que havia feito. Embora ela tenha tomado os remédios que passei, o endométrio dela não tinha o tamanho ideal e havia um pequeno deslocamento de placenta. Como essa camada da placenta era mais fina ela tinha tendência a romper pelo peso da criança, foi exatamente o que aconteceu, o peso do bebê acabou sendo maior do que o que a camada suportava."

"E como elas estão? Quero ver minha esposa e minha filha!"

"Demetria está bem, e vai para o quarto, você pode me acompanhar até lá." As duas começaram a se dirigir para o elevador. "O bebê nasceu mas ainda é muito novo, precisou ir para a UTI neonatal, seus pulmões ainda são muito frágeis e por isso precisa de medicação, precisa de aparelhos especiais. Estamos monitorando seu sistema cardiorespiratório e por enquanto vai precisar se alimentar por sonda. Está na incubadora no momento."

"Eu posso vê-la, Doutora?" A porta do elevador se abriu fazendo as duas entrarem. "Quando vou poder ver minha filha?"

A loira de jaleco apertou o botão do quarto e penúltimo andar. "Nossas visitas são de dez da manhã ao meio-dia. Isso significa que você só poderá subir daqui a seis horas."

Selena soltou um muxoxo fazendo a médica sorrir de leve, as portas se abriram revelando um corredor artificialmente iluminado. Com a mão, Doutora Portillo indicou o caminho para a morena. "Quarto 407, o quarto a direita. Tente não assustá-la, está bem?"

A latina deu um passo para frente, saindo do elevador. "Você não vem?"

"Não, tenho outra paciente esperando por mim." O sorriso bondoso que apareceu no rosto pálido acalmou levemente os nervos de Selena. "E parabéns pela sua criança, mamãe." Após a piscadela da mulher de uniforme, o elevador se foi.

Lena se virou para o corredor e respirou fundo enquanto passava as mãos no rosto tentando se livrar das lágrimas, forçou um sorriso nos lábios esbranquiçados e seguiu em frente parando em frente a porta bege para pegar outra respiração profunda.

Abriu a porta devagar colocando a cabeça dentro do aposento antes de entrar completamente. Demetria estava deitada na maca do hospital parecendo muito mais pálida, seu peito subia e descia lentamente. A mais velha se aproximou devagar parando ao lado da amada. Passou de leve o dedo pela bochecha da mais nova que abriu os olhos lhe fitando com olhos marejados.

"Ele é tão lindo Selena."

(...)

Selena e Demetria encaravam o bebê dentro da incubadora com olhos lacrimosos, haviam pelo menos cinco fios conectados nele. O cartão de identificação pendurado na cabiceira do aparelho não trazia um nome, apenas os sobrenomes "Gomez Lovato" e suas características de nascimento: "42 cm, 1kg840g. Mãe- Demetria Devonne Lovato. Pai- Selena Marie Gomez. Data de nascimento: 27/03/2017. Hora: 3:26 AM."

"Ele precisa de um nome." A voz da mais velha, mesmo baixa, soou acima do zumbido das máquinas. Com cuidado colocou a mão pelo buraco da encubadora, passando o dedo de leve pela barriga nua do menino, um sorriso pequeno se formando em seu rosto. O peito inchando em orgulho e amor. "Meu príncipe."

Do outro lado, Demetria também colocou a mão dentro do aparelho, pegando a mãozinha do filho. Ele abriu os olhos pequenos, piscando lentamente enquanto seu peito subia e descia. Os olhos castanhos foram de um lado para o outro bem devagar. As duas sorriram.

"Eu tenho uma ideia."

Selena tirou os olhos do pequeno para fitar Demi que olhava o filho com admiração. "Diga."

"Eu pesquisei alguns nomes de menino para ter alguma ideia para o caso de eu estar certa sobre o sexo, e agora sei que temos um nome a altura do filho que temos."

"E como chamaremos o pequeno?"

"Hector." Um sorriso maior tomando o rosto da Lovato.

"Motivo especial?"

"Na mitologia grega, Heitor é o mais valente dos troianos. Por isso o nome recebeu um significado especial: É dado aquele que se mantém firme e não se abala, não se perturba. E depois de tudo que nós dois passamos, ele continua forte, lutando para ficar com a gente." Demi levantou o rosto encarando Selena. "Hector é versão latina para o nome e a preferi em homenagem a você."

O meio sorriso da pequena fez o coração de Lena explodir em sensações diversas, um misto de amor e adoração numa intensidade muito maior do que ela pensava ser capaz de compreender. O sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Virou-se para o novo membro da família.

"Seja bem-vindo, Hector."


	20. Família

_"Embora digam que a morte é nossa única certeza, eu acredito que cada dia é uma nova oportunidade, e que cada amanhecer traz consigo uma nova esperança."_

**28 de Março**

Uma leve batida na porta soou dentro do aposento chamando a atenção da morena sentada na poltrona desconfortável. Tirou os olhos do livro de páginas amareladas fitando, por cima dos óculos de leitura, a mulher que dormia na maca.

Quando outra batida se fez ouvir dentro do aposento, levantou do local em que estava, indo em direção à porta. Tirou o acessório do rosto o pendurando na gola da blusa branca. E embora tenha atendido a porta com um sorriso, a fisionomia mudou quando percebeu de quem se tratava. O mesmo velho moicano, os olhos claros incertos. Nas mãos um buquê de rosas brancas e alguns balões coloridos.

"Gregorio." O tom perfeitamente formal indicava o cumprimento.

"Olá Selena." O meio sorriso denunciando seu nervosismo. "Espero não lhe incomodar, só quis vir ver como Demetria e o bebê estão. Será que posso entrar?"

Meio a contra-gosto a mulher abriu espaço para Greg passar, fechando a porta assim que ele adentrou o recinto. Virando para encarar o grandalhão, percebeu que ele olhava Demi parecendo preocupado.

"Como ela está agora?" A voz grave soou baixa.

"Descansando." Ela soltou um suspiro. "Um pouco fraca ainda, mas se recuperando. A baixinha é forte." Um meio sorriso surgiu.

"Fico feliz que ela esteja bem. As flores são para ela." A mão grande estendeu o buquê para Selena. "Espero que Demi goste."

A latina pegou as rosas percebendo que no meio delas havia um pequeno envelope azulado, não querendo divagar sobre o que se tratava, as repousou na bancada de madeira onde também estava a televisão, que exibia um programa qualquer de auditório a um volume muito baixo.

"E a criança? Fiquei sabendo que é um menino, é verdade?"

"Sim, o chamamos de Hector." O orgulho era notável. "É um garotão de quase dois quilos."

"Que bom."

O silêncio constrangedor e tenso se instalou dentro do quarto. A mulher prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e o homem passou a mão pelo moicano o bagunçando de leve. Olhou pela janela para encontrar com o letreiro do grande supermercado, balançou a cabeça em reprovação e respirou fundo antes de falar o que havia se determinado a dizer.

"Me desculpe por toda essa bagunça, Gomez." Ele virou para ela desajeitado. "Me desculpe por tudo que está acontecendo, pela briga que você e Demi enfrentaram, pela separação das duas e por tudo que aconteceu depois, eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido."

Ela olhou para ele desconfiada e esperou para ver se havia algo mais que o homem quisesse dizer.

"Eu sei que é difícil te pedir isso e vai ser mais difícil ainda para você fazer, mas mesmo assim preciso pedir. Sei que não vai com minha cara e que provavelmente tem muita raiva de mim pelo que eu fiz, mas não quero que fique esse clima entre nós. Estou disposto a manter um relacionamento respeitoso, pela Demi e pelo neném, que eu sei que é meu."

Selena virou de costas para ele indo até a mulher na maca. Um vinco se formou em sua testa enquanto pensava no que ele havia falado, seu lado protetor e ciumento querendo se revelar, o neném era dela. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se conter.

"Você é o pai, mas a criança é minha Gregorio." Virou para ele. "Aceito essa convivência pacífica se entender isso de uma vez."

Ele deu um meio sorriso. "Feito." Estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou, a apertando com firmeza. "Quando Demetria acordar, diga a ela que a resposta que ela quer está dentro do envelope."

"Não vai ficar mais?"

"Não, o que eu queria aqui, eu já consegui." Estendeu os balões para a mulher que os aceitou também. "Parabéns pelo nosso filho, Selena." E dito isso, saiu do quarto.

**30 de Março**

A mulher de longos cabelos pretos adentrou o recinto procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Os olhos escuros correram o espaço indo de encontro com o bercinho já conhecido, um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios rosados ao ver a figura pequena. A passos lentos se aproximou, logo colocando a mão pelo buraco da encubadora e acariciando a pele macia da barriga nua da criança.

"Olá pequeno. Como estamos hoje?" O sussurro levava tom de admiração e carinho. "Continua sendo um bom garoto?" Os olhos castanhos da criança fitaram a mulher arrancando dela um sorriso maior.

Passou o dedo de leve pelos cabelos ralos do menino, o coração apertando de repente. Mudou o olhar para os aparelhos ao lado que emitiam barulhos constantes, ocorreu-lhe naquele instante que os sons poderiam ser irritantes se não significassem que a vida do filho estava a salvo. Mordeu o próprio lábio quando voltou a fitar o bebê pequenino, uma angústia lhe invadindo o peito.

"Preciso falar uma coisa difícil para você, meu amor, mas espero que não fique chateado com a mamãe." O suspiro pesaroso escapou pelos lábios grossos. "Recebi alta hoje Hector, o que significa que devo ir para casa."

O garotinho piscou seus grandes olhos escuros, mas pôs-se a fitar a mãe outra vez sem que realmente entendesse o que era falado. A única coisa que intuia, era que a voz o deixava feliz.

"Estou indo para casa com a _mamá_ Lena e você vai precisar ficar aqui durante mais alguns dias." O nó na garganta da mulher a impossibilitava de falar corretamente, deixando que as palavras saíssem emboladas. A lágrima estava presa e ela se recusava a soltá-la por pura teimosia, queria ser forte diante do filho. "Mamãe sente muito por isso, meu amor. Ela queria ter te guardado na barriga mais um pouco, te deixar maior e mais gordinho, mas não conseguiu. Perdoe sua mãe está bem?"

A mulher ouviu passos se aproximando e disfarçadamente passou o dorso da mão nos olhos enxugando a lágrima que insistia em cair, fungou de leve olhando para o menino. Sentiu um toque no ombro e virou-se para olhar, era Selena.

"Como está meu meninão hoje, hein?" Sua voz parecia mais alegre que a de Demi. "_Mamá _trouxe um presente para você." A mulher levantou a mão onde trazia uma foto. "Está vendo aqui?" Com a outra ela apontou para a fotografia. "Essa sou eu e ao lado está mamãe Demi. Não sei se ela te contou que vai precisar ficar aqui por um tempo."

Levantou os olhos em direção a esposa, percebendo que por detrás da pose de durona, havia uma mulher fragilizada, os olhos lacrimosos a entregavam. Tentou sorrir para animá-la, mas não conseguiu, um bolo em sua garganta a impedindo.

"Não se preocupe, Hector, não vai ficar aqui muito tempo e prometemos vir visitá-lo todos os dias, vamos ficar com você cada minutinho que pudermos."

"E quando a gente não estiver aqui meu pequeno, quero que olhe a nossa foto e se lembre da gente, está bem? Por isso a trouxe, para te lembrar que estaremos sempre zelando por você."

A latina colocou a foto encostada na "parede" da encubadora. Era a primeira foto que haviam tirado junto ao menino. As duas olhavam para a encubadora com expressões felizes e o menino de dentro do berço olhava para elas.

"Perdão." As duas mulheres viraram em direção a voz. "Desculpem, mas o horário de visita está acabando, preciso pedir que saiam." Elas se limitaram a assentir em sinal de entendimento.

"Amanhã iremos voltar, Hec." Selena deu um beijo na ponta dos dedos e de leve tocou a cabecinha da criança. "Nós te amamos."

Andou até o lado de Demetria que ainda não se movera nenhum centímetro. "Perdoe a mamãe, pequeno. Eu te amo."

Relutantemente, a mais nova se deixou ser puxada pela companheira para longe do filho, as lágrimas grossas agora caiam sem que ela tentasse impedir. Quando ouviu o pequeno clique indicando que a porta da UTI havia sido fechada, jogou-se nos braços da mais velha enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Não posso levar meu filho, Selena! Não posso levar meu filho!"

**03 de Abril**

Selena entrou na UTI cumprimentando as enfermeiras com um sorriso no rosto e um pequeno embrulho dourado nas mãos. Atrás dela, vinha Demi, com um sorriso menor porém não menos estondeante. Pararam à frente do bercinho já conhecido.

"Parece que teremos festa hoje." A enfermeira de traços latinos apontou a cabeça para o pacote nas mãos da Gomez, o sotaque carregado pelo espanhol.

"Como vamos hoje Carmen?" A baixinha deu um abraço lateral na mulher enquanto a olhava terminar de trocar a fralda de seu pequeno. "Ele está uma graça!" O garotinho trazia na cabeça um gorrinho de lã azul, nas mãos e nos pés, luvinhas e sapatinhos na mesma tonalidade. O menino deu um bocejo.

"Hector já está limpinho para conversar com _las mamás_." Ela deu um sorriso terno. "Acho que o garotão está cansado, seria bom aproveitarem os momentos antes dele cair no sono."

Selena abraçou a mulher. "Obrigada!" E com um aceno de cabeça ela foi para o próximo berço, cuidar de mais um neném que estava chorando.

As duas mulheres olharam para o menino que agitava os bracinhos magros. Imediatamente, as duas colocaram as mãos para dentro da encubadora, acariciando o menino com carinho.

"Trouxe um presentinho para você, meu garoto. Para comemorar sua força nessa semana." A mais velha levantou o embrulho a uma altura que considerava estar na visão de alcance do filho. "Quer saber o que é? Mamá abre para você." Com rapidez e agilidade a mulher abriu o pacote revelando um pequeno dinossauro amarelo de pelúcia. "O que acha dele se chamar Aluísio?" O sorriso brilhante mostrava os dentes brancos.

Demetria deu uma risada baixa virando para o filho e sussurrou, como se lhe contasse um segredo: "Vamos escolher um nome melhor juntos, amor." Selena deu língua para ela enquanto colocava o presente do garoto perto dele.

"Tenho um recado para você." Demi tirou um envelope pardo de dentro do bolsa grande. "Sei que não vai entender nada agora, mas tenho certeza que ler o que está aqui vai ser muito importante para nós três."

Levantou os olhos para a esposa que a olhava desconfiada, deu um sorriso para acalmá-la e tirou uma folha de dentro do envelope, a desdobrou para poder lê-la.

_"Pequeno amigo,_

_Ou deveria dizer "Querido filho"?_

_A verdade é que nem mesmo sei como começar essa carta. Não tenho outro filho além de você e devo dizer que tenho um certo orgulho em dizer isso. Você é um menino muito corajoso e isso me deixa muito feliz._

_Não vai entender minhas palavras agora porque ainda é pequeno demais, mas no futuro, tenho certeza que elas farão diferença na sua vida, ou assim sinceramente espero._

_Quando eu era um garoto, algumas crianças me perguntavam aonde estava meu pai e isso me deixava triste, porque eu não sabia o que responder. Mesmo hoje eu nem sei quem ele é, e eu não quero que isso aconteça contigo porque você merece a verdade, filho._

_Também não quero que pense nem só por um momento que eu não o quis, embora tenha vindo de surpresa, a ideia de ter você sempre me agradou, carinha. O que quero contar é que você tem uma família diferente e com isso não quero dizer que ela seja ruim._

_Você é um menino de tanta sorte que ganhou não só uma, mas duas mães que vão cuidar de você com todo o carinho que vai poder encontrar. O amor entre as duas é enorme e lindo como nenhum outro que eu conheça, e vai ser passado para você todos os dias da sua vida, não tenha dúvidas._

_E além delas, você terá a mim. Porque embora meu nome não vá estar na sua certidão de nascimento, isso não significa nada se você quiser que eu seja o seu pai. Se você desejar, eu serei tudo o que precisar._

_Se acontecer de um dia você ficar bravo conosco, espero que entenda o tamanho do amor que o cerca._

_Cresça forte, carinha. De um jeito ou de outro, estarei sempre com você._

_De Gregorio._

_Ou se preferir, seu pai."_

A mais baixa levantou o olhar do papel para encontrar os olhos de Selena lhe fitando marejados, a sombra de um sorriso bobo nos lábios rosados.

"O nome do Hector vai ter o meu sobrenome?"

Demi retirou de dentro do envelope outro papel o entregando para a esposa. Era a certidão do menino. Filiação? Demetria Devonne Lovato e Selena Marie Gomez.

O brilho no olhar da latina era claramente perceptível, a surpresa estampada em cada traço de seu rosto. "Por que só me contou agora?" O mar castanho focou outra vez a mulher parada a sua frente.

Demetria deu de ombros. "Achei que seria um bom jeito de comemorar a uma semana de vida do nosso pequeno."

Lena acariciou o rostinho do filho que dormia tranquilo, o sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Somos oficialmente uma família agora, Hec."

**06 de Abril**

Demetria abriu a porta da UTI neo-natal colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro do recinto enquanto estranhava o silêncio do local. Olhando para o canto direito, percebeu que três das enfermeiras conversavam baixinho com semblantes tristes. Deu um passo para dentro da grande sala podendo ter uma visão mais ampla do local.

Passou os olhos pelo aposento tentando encontrar alguma mudança, o clima pesado lhe dando a sensação de que algo ruim acontecera. Suspirou aliviada ao ver o filho dormindo tranquilo em sua própria encubadora e se aproximou dele a passos lentos.

Estando ao lado do menino, percebeu que a respiração dele saia vagarosa e pesada, um medo instalou-se em seu peito. Virou-se procurando uma das enfermeiras que cuidavam do menino. Alysson vinha em sua direção.

"O que houve hoje aqui?"

"Dia difícil." Disse a mulher simplesmente.

A Lovato passou os olhos pelo local outra vez tentando captar alguma mudança que pudesse não ter percebido. Os olhos pararam sobre uma encubadora mais a esquerda. Estava vazia, e ela tinha certeza que um bebe ocupava aquele lugar antes. Sabia que era um dos trigêmios que haviam dado entrada durante a semana, tentou se lembrar do nome dele.

"Ben teve alta?"

Voltou a olhar para a mulher de uniforme azulado, ela fungou baixinho enquanto terminava de ajeitar o aparelho de Hector. "Não." Suspirou. "Ben é o da encubadora do lado, Tyler... Ele.. Ele não resistiu."

O coração de Demi apertou-se dentro do peito, a sensação ruim de quando chegara se instensificando, um bolo se formando na garganta. "Ele morreu?" Sua voz saiu num sussurro e se repreendeu pela pergunta idiota. Alysson afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eles nasceram muito novos, Tyler pegou uma infecção e não conseguiu sobreviver. Ben está muito fraco também, apenas Novalee está realmente forte." Demetria não soube o que falar e por esta razão preferiu o silêncio, seu olhar caindo sobre Hector que respirava pesadamente. "Muitas vezes odeio meu trabalho por isso, eu que tive que dar a notícia para a Janeth." A mulher suspirou.

Demetria colocou a mão para dentro da encubadora segurando a mão do filho. "E o que houve com Hector? A respiração dele está estranha."

"Fizemos exames hoje mais cedo, o resultado deve sair em alguns minutos. Doutora Smith acha que é uma infecção também e Doutor Herrera acha que ainda não está na hora de tirarmos o respirador."

"Tiraram o respirador?"

"Fazemos aos poucos, deixando poucos minutos. Hector ficou dois minutos sem usá-lo hoje, ele parecia muito bem."

"Parecia?"

"Ele não teve problemas na hora que o tiramos, só depois ficou assim, por isso fizemos os testes. Mas fique tranquila, não há de ser nada. Estamos cuidando dele 24h por dia." Com um meio sorriso, a mulher foi embora deixando mãe e filho sozinhos.

Demetria sentou-se na poltrona branca ao lado do berço, chegando ela o mais para perto que pôde, aproximou o rosto do buraco da encubadora sussurrando as palavras que lhe mantinham de pé há algum tempo.

"Fique forte, meu pequeno."

**07 de Abril**

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto e iluminava o local, as cortinas brancas e leves, balançavam com o vento que vinha da janela meio aberta. Demetria apertou-se contra o corpo da mulher se espreguiçando levemente. Abriu os olhos fitando o teto.

"Bom dia, pequena."

Selena lhe apertou em seus braços lhe dando um beijo nos cabelos negros, a menor apenas gruniu em resposta ainda encarando o branco infinito acima dela, sentiu as mãos macias da esposa lhe acariciarem o braço. Minutos se passaram sem que nenhuma se pronunciasse, o silêncio parecia confortável.

Demi pensava em sua vida, principalmente em sua gravidez, em Hector e em algum momento durante suas reflexões sentiu lágrimas começarem a molhar sua face. Desciam lentas e silenciosas até a hora que não conseguiu mais se conter. Os soluços vieram lhe sacudindo o corpo.

Lena sentou na cama, colocando a mulher em seu colo enquanto encostava-se na cabiceira. A ninou por algum tempo falando coisas bonitas em seu ouvido esperando que se acalma-se. Passava os dedos em padrões aleatórios nas costas da esposa, esperando confortá-la de alguma forma. Lentamente, Demetria foi se acalmando.

"O que houve? Por que esse choro, meu amor?"

A mulher passou o dedo pela renda do decote da camisola de Selena enquanto tentava achar as palavras certas para colocar para fora todos os pensamentos que vinham lhe atormentando nos últimos dias.

"Qual é o problema comigo, Lena? Por que não consigo fazer as coisas direito?" O fio de voz denunciava a fragilidade em que se encontrava, os olhos castanhos escuros fugiam dos de Selena.

"Por que diz isso? Você faz as coisas direito Demi, por que toda essa insegurança?"

A pequena juntou as mãos em seu colo, fixando o olhar nelas. Outra lágrima caiu de seus olhos molhando sua blusa antes que pudesse impedir. "Tirando todas as coisas horríveis que já fiz nessa vida, é minha culpa o Hector estar lá na UTI. Se eu tivesse seguido a orientação da médica de ficar em repouso, se eu não tivesse inventado de arrumar o quarto dele nada disso estaria acontecendo. Nosso filho não teria nascido prematuro e não estaria na UTI com uma infecção no sistema respiratório. Isso é tudo culpa minha!"

Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos tristonhos, o que faz a latina torcer a boca em desgosto. Um vinco se formando em sua testa enquanto tentava assimilar as palavras que haviam acabado de serem ditas. Encostou o nariz no pescoço pálido da companheira.

"Não se coloque essa pressão, minha pequena. Isso não é culpa sua, foi uma fatalidade." Depositou um beijinho na pele exposta. "Você está sendo uma mãe fabulosa, indo ver seu filho todos os dias, cuidando para que não lhe falte nada. Ele está um pouco doente, mas vai melhorar estão todas cuidadando dele, Carmen, Alysson, Thalia, Aissa, Maggie e logo, muito, muito em breve seremos nós, na nossa casa."

Demetria fechou os olhos tentando acreditar naquelas palavras, não era culpa dela, apenas uma fatalidade. Suspirou chateada enquanto apoiava a lateral de sua cabeça nos seios da esposa, se ajeitando em seu colo.

"Só me abraça? Por favor."

**15 de Abril**

"Hector já está grande, sabia?" Carmen comentou enquanto parava ao lado das duas mulheres que olhavam o menino na encubadora agitando os braços e se espreguiçando. "Ele está com mais de 2 quilos."

Demetria sorriu claramente feliz com a notícia. "É mesmo Carmenzita?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça em afirmação. "E vocês sabem o que isso significa?" As duas mães negaram. "Agora que ele já tem mais de dois quilos e já está melhor da infecção, vocês vão poder pegá-lo no colo."

Os olhos do casal pareceram dobrar de tamanho, um brilho novo aparecendo neles. Sorrisos grandes como nunca haviam dado antes surgindo nos rostos surpresos. A emoção contagiando a enfermeira, mesmo depois de anos de trabalho.

"Há uma coisa que chamamos de canguru, colocamos o bebê deitado no colo da_mamá_, por dentro da roupa, _lo saben_?" Ela mudou os olhos para o menino. "Nosso pequeno Hector já está pronto para sair aí de dentro, não é _pequeño_?" Passou a ponta dos dedos nos cabelos escuros do garoto. "Vocês estão prontas?"

Demi virou para Selena parecendo apreensiva. "E se eu derrubá-lo Lena? Ele parece tão frágil!" Mordeu o próprio lábio visivelmente nervosa.

Selena segurou a mão da mulher entre as dela. "Fique calma, meu amor. Não vai derrubá-lo, é uma ótima mãe!" Sorriu para ela. "Faça tudo que a Carmen mandar e fique tranquila. Hector vai sentir que o ama assim como eu a amo." Deu um beijo na testa da baixinha que pareceu se acalmar.

"Pronta, Demi?" A Lovato virou para a mulher vendo que ela já tinha seu filho em seus braços, maneeou a cabeça. "Sente-se na poltrona, _mi_ querida."

Fez exatamente o que Carmen mandou e esperou enquanto ela colocava o menino em seu colo, a latina mais velha pediu licença enquanto descia a blusa dela um pouco, fazendo com que Hector tivesse contato direto com a pele dela.

E com aquele simples contato, Demetria sentiu um amor incondicional explodir em seu peito, tão forte que lhe arrancou algumas lágrimas, todas de felicidade, o sorriso não conseguia sair de seu rosto. Devagar encostou sua bochecha na cabecinha do menino, sentindo o calor de seu pequeno corpo. Olhou para Selena que enxugava uma lágrima sorrindo.

"Que orgulho da minha família." A voz rouca saiu num sussurro enquanto a Gomez agachava ao lado da poltrona, os olhos escuros do menino lhe fitaram curiosos, ele estendeu uma das mãozinhas. "Que orgulho de você, Hec."

"Uma foto, señoritas?" Carmen perguntou feliz para elas que afirmaram. Lena estendeu seu celular para a mulher e explicou para ela como tirar foto.

Voltou para o lado da esposa e do filho, abaixando até que pudesse ficar na altura deles. Os sorrisos vitoriosos nos lábios, os olhos marejados e brilhantes das duas, Hector olhando para a câmera. A foto perfeita de uma família visivelmente feliz.

**20 de Abril**

Selena estava sentada na poltrona com Hector em seu colo, o menino piscava os olhos grandes para as duas mães, enquanto a mulher os balançava para frente e para trás lentamente. Demetria se encontrava ao lado dos dois com um sorriso bobalhão.

O menino usava um macacão branco de gola amarela, uma ovelhinha bege havia sido bordada na parte superior esquerda, nas mãozinhas pequenas luvinhas amarelhas de lã. O garoto estava adorável.

Aissa se aproximou dos três. Ela era baixinha e gordinha, os cabelos avermelhados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, mal batiam em seus ombros. Os olhos esverdeados lhes fitaram com ternura.

"Quem está preparado para uma surpresa hoje?" As mulheres se entreolharam sem entender. "Está na hora do nosso garotão comer, não é Hector?" A enfermeira delicadamente o pegou do colo de Selena. "Demi, poderia se sentar na poltrona?" Ainda sem entender, Lena levantou de onde estava dando espaço para a esposa sentar-se como lhe fora pedido.

"Para que tudo isso, Aissa?" A Lovato perguntou tombando a cabeça para o lado curiosa.

A mulher sorriu feliz. "Vai poder amamentar seu filho hoje pela primeira vez! Gostaria?"

O rosto da pequena se transformou de confusão para surpresa conforme o entendimento caía sobre ela. Ajeitou-se no assento confortável e sorriu sem jeito mirando a mulher de uniforme azulado.

"Posso mesmo?"

A enfermeira limitou-se a afirmar com a cabeça, entregando o menino para a mulher sentada. "Sabe como fazer? Precisa que te explique?"

Demetria segurou o menino bem perto de si, pedindo orientações sobre como proceder a partir daí. A ruiva colocou Hector na posição correta abaixando a blusa de Demi e colocou a boca do menino no seio da mulher.

"Ele pode demorar um pouco para aprender a sugar direito, precisa estimulá-lo assim." Aissa mostrou-lhe o que fazer e o menino começou a sugar devagar. "Viu? É fácil, não há segredos. Se ele ficar preguiçoso o estimule outra vez, o garotão aí precisa mamar pelo menos dez minutos, está bem?" Demi assentiu ainda olhando o filho mamar maravilhada. "Qualquer dúvida me chamem." A mulher saiu de perto deixando as duas sozinhas com o menino.

"Como se sente?" Selena tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

"Maravilhosamente bem, como nunca tinha estado antes." Levantou os olhos marejados para a esposa. "Me sinto mãe agora."

**27 de Abril**

"Parabéns Hector! Você é muito valente!"

Thalia fez um afago no menino, enquanto ele permanecia no colo de Selena. Carmen, Aissa, Alysson e Maggie também as cercavam, todas felizes pelo garoto estar completando um mês.

"Nós nos juntamos e fizemos esse cartão para vocês." Maggie estendeu a mão para Demi que pegou o objeto com um sorriso no rosto. "Espero que não se esqueçam de nós, temos uma grande carinho por vocês três." O sorriso sincero se instalou no rosto cor de giz.

"Seremos eternamente gratas por terem cuidado do nosso menino, não há palavras no mundo que demonstrem isso." Demi abraçou a mulher.

Uma a uma, as enfermeiras da UTI abraçaram Demetria, Selena e Hector, transmitindo-lhes mensagens de carinho e felicidade. A pequena família devolvia cada demonstração de afeto com sorrisos sinceros e palavras de agradecimento verdadeiro.

"Está vendo quanta gente gosta de você, garotão?" Lena deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do menino quando foram deixadas sozinhas. "Há muitas pessoas felizes por ter sido tão forte durante esse último mês. _Mamá_, está muito orgulhosa de você."

"Eu também meu pequeno!" Demi acariciou a bochecha gordinha do menino. "Logo estaremos em casa!"

O menino bocejou. "Quer que eu cante para dormir, _mi cariño_?" Selena sentou-se na poltrona branca tomando impulso os balançando devagar. "Eu canto para você dormir." A voz suave entoou a melodia doce. "A Terra gira sem ter fim, o Sol se esconde não sei onde e escurece a noite cresce."

O menininho fechou os olhinhos levando um dedo à boca, Selena o aconchegou melhor em seu colo, o apertando de leve em seus braços, querendo passar o calor de seu corpo para o menino. "Eu canto e você já dormiu, a Terra gira por um fio. A lua brilha minha cria*, eu canto esse acalanto."

A respiração do garoto se normalizou, se tornando calma e leve. Selena trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

"Hey Lena?" A mulher tirou os olhos do menino fitando a esposa ainda se balançando com o filho. "Eu amo vocês."

Desejou poder sentir a felicidade daquele momento para sempre.


End file.
